


dream state (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失去弟弟多年以後，索爾遇見一個跟弟弟長得一模一樣的人。</p><p>算是 Thor: The Dark World 之後的AU</p><p>篇名直譯為「夢境」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a wip. It's been sitting in my working file gathering dust and I fear it will remain unfinished if I don't post it sooner. I have every intention to finish translating this fic but sadly I have little motivation. Perhaps some exposure can do the trick. So here it is. Let's see how it goes.
> 
> 警告：本翻譯尚未完成，為防坑故先發表，存稿極少，更新時間也不一定。

在米德加德眾人間行走而不被認出竟是如此驚人地容易。

只要脫下盔甲，只要模仿凡人的穿著並將頭髮束起來，他就能在熙來攘往的城市裡自在穿梭。少了雷神之錘，少了披風與盔甲，他不過是個普通的靈魂，在漫漫長夜裡沿著街道遊蕩。

近來，索爾難以入睡。他躺在床上，輾轉反側，無論如何努力嘗試，仍無法睡著。如果他是單獨就寢，有時候他會強迫自己蓋好棉被，雙眼堅決地閉合，企圖逼迫自己進入夢鄉，直到晨曦躡手躡腳自窗外探入房裡。如果珍與他同床共枕，她的軀體柔軟而溫暖，總是充滿活力，直到她也疲憊地熟睡。他發現自己無法待超過一個小時。他無法靜止不動，而他這樣翻來覆去使她無法休息；她在睡夢中皺起眉，翻過身，苦著臉，所以他離開被窩，安安靜靜走出房間。

於是他來到市中心。於是他走著。無論是深夜或是凌晨，路上總還是有其他人。汽車加速駛過。噪音與光線自夜店流洩出來。睡眼惺忪的男男女女呆站著，手上牽的狗則對著精心修剪過的小樹抬腿解放。索爾睜著眼卻看不見這一切，身心交瘁地期待著永遠不會到來的睡眠。

又是這樣的夜晚，珍終於走出她的實驗室與他共進晚餐，對他說些趣聞瑣事，蜷在他身旁沉沉睡去，那種令他不由得嫉妒的深沉熟睡。人們的面貌模糊，匆匆來去。索爾不小心撞到一對方自車上踉蹌下車的情侶，而他們輕笑著道歉，吐出的霧氣掩蓋了他倆凍紅的臉頰。索爾輕輕點頭，不過他們似乎沒注意到失禮的是索爾，只是邊走邊碰撞著彼此，步上公寓大樓的階梯。

待得他們的笑聲自索爾耳裡消散之時，索爾已經記不清他們的面孔了。這裡的人看起來都一個樣。疲倦的夜行者。隱姓埋名，和他一樣。夜晚拒絕給他一切，不過至少願意賜予他不被人認出的平靜。

他走著。夜空中不見月光或星辰，因被城市的光線所隱去。他眼花撩亂、茫然若失。或許有那麼一刻，他就這樣站著睡著了。或許他正在作夢，因為他聽見了清醒時再也不可能聽見的聲音，寥寥數語：「──照顧你。」

索爾感覺電流劈哩啪啦竄過他的脊椎。他猛抬起頭，環顧四周。他深呼吸，指尖索求著雷神之錘，然而某種強烈的情感阻止他召喚她。也許是自制力。也許只是震驚，懷疑。

因為那裡站著一個男人。索爾只能看到他的側臉；他站在街道另一端，倚著一台車，車輛半遮住他的身影。他很蒼白。索爾看見他的臉龐銳利、稜角分明。一綹黑髮長長地垂落，貼著他的顴骨，而索爾認得他，毫無疑問地認得他，儘管他只是匆匆一瞥，儘管這根本不可能。

索爾沒想要質疑為什麼。他根本沒想到要質疑。「洛基。」他想要大叫，然而卻氣若游絲。他的雙腿帶著他前進。他撞上一台停在路邊的轎車，然後一把將它推開。那男人──洛基，他是洛基，他究竟如何抵達米德加德的並不重要，他是如何存活下來的也不重要，什麼事情都不重要，重要的是索爾必須走到他身邊──打開車門，縮起他修長的四肢，正要爬進車內。

「等等！」這一次索爾確實大吼了，他的話語有如急促的命令，而一瞬間他認為自己看見洛基望向他，但下一秒一台卡車衝了過來，車頭燈使他目盲，喇叭聲令他耳鳴。接著是金屬撞擊。等到索爾自汽缸本體爬出來時，那輛車早已駛離。洛基隨其遠去。

索爾待在原地直到天亮。事實上，雖然他很想繼續等下去，看洛基是否會回來，不過一切實在由不得他。警察抵達現場，開始提問，過沒多久史塔克的下屬帶著裝滿鈔票的手提箱前來，稱那筆錢是神的保險金。他返家時，所有人似乎都已經知道他昨夜裡外出未歸，珍不停質問他為什麼在深夜裡離家，跑到城市的另一端去。他知道她是為他擔憂，不過他無法感到感激。他的腦袋嗡嗡作響，滿腦子都是那驚鴻一瞥，難以專注。

接下來一整天，他一次又一次地回憶。那當然不可能是洛基。當然不是。不過……

索爾嘆了口氣，心情激動。也許他該出去散散步。現在才不過中午，但是他一點也不想進行任何平常的活動。他對著大門皺起雙眉，若有所思，這時史蒂夫走到他身旁，拿給他一個有些捏凹了的鐵罐。史蒂夫露出溫柔、善解人意的微笑，將那份禮物塞進索爾手中，說道：「娜塔莎的獨門配方。很有效的。」然後他便離開了。

鐵罐裡漂著茶葉。索爾瞇眼看進去，然後深深呼吸那股醇美的甘甜芳香。他說不出裡面有哪些材料，但光是它的氣味就很撫慰人心、讓他放鬆。如果娜塔莎想釀一壺助眠的茶，就一定能成功，這他毫不懷疑。他皺眉盯著手中鐵罐，陷入沉思。他需要睡眠。他絕對不可能是真地看到洛基了。洛基已經……

他必須睡一覺。

他帶著茶回房。夜晚，當真正的黑暗降臨，他站在那罐茶旁邊，手中捧著熱開水，想著那個男人，街燈閃爍在他的眼白與牙齒。索爾走出門外，整幢建築安靜無聲，而這一次，他連動也沒動過他的床。

要找到回去的路並不難。相較於阿斯加那迷宮般盤根錯節的街道，紐約是個簡單的地方。自從來到紐約，索爾已在這裡走過了好幾哩路，然而今夜他感覺自己似乎是第一次真正看見這座城市。他保持視線水平，掃視每張與他擦身而過的臉孔，皺眉望進一輛輛轎車裡。他的心激動地跳著，儘管他告訴自己無數次自己會一無所獲，那不可能是洛基，不可能。

那晚，他沒能找到那個男人。他最後終於回到冰冷的床，珍在走廊上發現他，擁抱他之後驚訝地提高音量：「你好冰！你剛剛出去散步了嗎？這麼早？你想不想喝點咖啡──我想來點咖啡。」他欣然答應，而她減輕了他心中的負擔，她在空氣中比手劃腳，她將柔軟的髮絲塞往耳後，她讓他暫時忘卻了所有煩憂。

之後，她蜷在他身旁，閉上雙眼喃喃自語：「我只睡一下下。」而索爾以為現在他可以入睡了。但他沒有睡著。上午的陽光透過百葉窗鑽了進來，睡夢中的珍似乎將她讓索爾忘卻煩惱的能力一起帶進了夢鄉裡。索爾的思緒在他腦海中嚙咬、翻騰。

他只需要見一見那個男人。跟他說說話。確認他不是洛基，然後這個瘋狂的夢境就會消散，索爾很確定。所以他再次無視他的床，像頭焦慮的野獸在街上潛行，最後總是又回到當初發現那男人的街區。沒有他的身影。那晚沒有，隔夜也沒有，再隔天晚上仍不見他的蹤影，而索爾非常確定──心裡抱持說不出的深沉恐懼──無論他那天晚上究竟看見了什麼，都不過是自己恍惚走神的結果。

儘管如此，隔夜他又回到同一個街區，心裡篤定這一夜又會是徒勞無功。他的雙眼疲憊痠澀。他的四肢沉重不堪。焦慮讓他後頸、脊椎痠痛，而他的胃不間斷地翻絞悶痛。是為了什麼？一幕不可能存在的景象。他氣惱自己，他應該回去躺在自己床上，或去找珍，但他沒有辦法。

他忍著不要一拳揍向最靠近的建築物，但差一點就克制不住。米德加德的建築構造根本承受不了他的蠻力，所以他只是收緊了拳，狠狠瞪著一幢幢大樓。他希望能有個壞蛋來攻擊米德加德。若能好好打一架，就有可能釐清他的思緒，他應該問史塔克有沒有──

「哎呀，你好哇。」

那嗓音直直鑽進索爾心坎裡，他連思考都不必。他認識這嗓音。他認得這嗓音。他在黑暗中瞇起眼，雙腿早已自動帶著他往那嗓音的方向前進，穿過街道，走向那男人，啊，他是、他……他頎長而瘦削，身著黑色衣褲，在這寒冷的空氣中看起來一點也不夠暖和，不過，或許洛基不怕冷。他倚著某間酒吧的磚牆，眼神魅惑，嘴角帶笑，他的上衣微微掀起，露出一小片近乎銀白色的肌膚。

他身旁有另一個男人。那男人伸出手，指尖摩娑洛基的──那不可能是洛基，只是某個、某個米德加德人，他不能忘的──臉頰，接著索爾一把拎住那男人的夾克，將他扯開。他看也不看那男人一眼，因為他實在無法將視線自洛基身上移開，他也懶得思考該說什麼話或該用何種語氣，只是低吼道：「滾。」

那男人吼回來：「嘿，還沒輪到你啊，混帳。」接著伸手抓住索爾的手臂。索爾看了他一眼，他不清楚自己臉上究竟帶著怎樣的表情，不過那男人瞬間面容慘白，彷彿觸電一般猛抽回手。他雙手高舉，跌跌撞撞往後退，結巴道：「嘩，老兄，算了，算了。」

索爾嗤之以鼻，放鬆了嘴角──他剛剛是齜牙裂嘴了嗎？他轉過身看著洛基，而眼前景象讓他感覺心口被捅了一刀。索爾絕不可能繼續告訴自己面前此人不是洛基。他一直做好心理準備，但他所預期的頓悟及失望卻沒有來。那雙眼是他弟弟的碧綠眼眸，銳利、有些頑皮。那是他弟弟的頭髮，梳得滑順，那是他弟弟的頸子，修長而蒼白而光裸，那是──

洛基歪著頭倚上牆，懶洋洋地拉長了聲調：「嚇跑我的常客通常要額外收費。不過……」

「什麼？」索爾腦中紊亂思緒造成的噪音戛然而止。洛基瞇起眼檢視著他，似乎在找尋些什麼，他的手塞回了口袋裡。索爾內心是歡騰的樂音，因為他搞不懂事情怎會如此或者為何如此或者他將要為此付出何種代價，但他一點也不在意。他不假思索道：「我找你找好幾天了。」

洛基眨了眨眼。他臉上掛著大大的微笑說：「是嗎？」不過他的姿勢微微改變，充滿防衛。

索爾咒罵自己。洛基當然會有所疑慮。索爾急著補充：「沒有什麼目的。我只是想──想和你說說話，我們可以──」

洛基放聲大笑。索爾感覺自己也報以微笑，雖然他不懂這是哪裡有趣了。他只是高興能聽到洛基的笑聲。他的笑聲像是撫慰索爾靈魂的膏藥，令索爾不禁驚嘆。接著洛基開口：「這是不是某種……啊，等一下、」他歪著頭，離開磚牆直起身，闖進索爾的空間，仔細端詳索爾臉上每一吋肌膚、每一道細紋，就好像從未見過他一樣。洛基的薄唇拉成一條弧線，得意地咧嘴而笑：「我就知道我看過你。你沒穿盔甲也沒帶錘子，看起來不太一樣。你們那裡的人都這樣的嗎？」

索爾感覺他的胃變成了冰塊。他艱困地說：「什麼？」

洛基仍然對著他微笑。越靠越近。或許他很冷，因為他正用修長指尖挑弄著索爾的夾克。他的指頭好蒼白。他還在說話，幾乎是喃喃自語：「我猜這也沒什麼好驚訝的。大家都知道史塔克也是到處睡。」接著他聳了聳肩，彷彿已將這件事給拋諸腦後。「所以……你有沒有打算要去哪個地方？還是說阿斯加的王子願意紆尊降貴，跟我們區區凡人一樣在後巷解決？」

儘管他的米德加德友人總以為他對於地球的風俗習慣一無所知，然而索爾可一點也不傻。他四處征戰的年資遠比他的中庭戰友們所有人的歲數加起來還要久遠。他曾漫遊九界，看過每一國界的善與惡，而他不是個蠢蛋。他眨著眼，看著洛基，瞭解了他的意思，猛地退開。洛基對於所謂遊戲的認知一直都有些扭曲，不過他居然暗示──居然建議──索爾咬牙切齒道：「停。」

洛基渾身一僵。他靠得非常近，近得兩人的鞋尖可以相碰。洛基抬起頭，眼神戒備。他的下顎有道逐漸褪去的舊瘀痕。他挑高了眉，那是索爾再熟識不過的表情，洛基看見周遭的人毫無原因地做出愚蠢舉動時露出的不耐煩表情。洛基低著嗓音輕聲說：「抱歉，我有點迷糊了，這不是……」洛基欺近他，胸口與下體靠向索爾，指尖摩娑著索爾的手背：「你找我的目的嗎？」

「我只是想跟你談談！」索爾猛往後退，彷彿遭燙傷一樣，裹在外衣底下的肌膚熱得發麻。兩人間的空隙讓他感覺好一點──或是糟一點。

洛基觀察著他，眉頭緊皺，表情不耐。他的聲音漸漸顯露不悅情緒：「你想要聊天？跟我？為什麼？」接著他放聲大笑，但不是之前那種開懷的笑，現在他的笑聲裡有太多苦澀的怨懟。「超級英雄可不會花好幾天尋找娼妓，只為了跟他們談談。」

索爾也開始感覺不耐煩。他厭倦了洛基的遊戲。他並不驚訝洛基仍對他心懷怨憤，畢竟他在米德加德仍扮演著英雄角色，只不過洛基表達不滿的方式實在太過奇怪。索爾咬牙切齒道：「好了，別再玩這種愚蠢的遊戲了。」隨即伸手握住洛基手臂。他們得先找個溫暖的地方，坐下來談談，然後一切應該就會沒事的。索爾不知道這目標該如何達成，不過他有信心能夠達成。

他的信心維持沒多久，洛基抽回手，眼神介於憤怒及恐懼之間。月光下，突然一抹金屬光澤閃爍，接著洛基嘶聲說：「走開。我有刀。」他沒說謊。那刀很小，刀鋒看起來相當銳利，不過……根本沒什麼。只是普通的鋼刀。米德加德製的鋼刀。索爾笑著伸手欲接過那把刀，不過洛基發出了某種索爾無法解讀的聲音，他睜大了眼，雙腿肌肉緊繃，似乎準備逃跑。索爾止住了笑。

他重新審視洛基。洛基渾身顫抖瞪著索爾，彷彿真地相信索爾會傷害他。他的碧綠眼眸中沒有任何熟悉感。只有陌生。索爾喉頭一緊，緩緩收回手，垂在身側，啞著聲問道：「你叫什麼名字？」他祈禱洛基會站直身子開懷大笑，嘲笑他面對這麼明顯的惡作劇竟然還是上當，一次又一次譏諷他居然認不出自己的弟弟。

那男人的眼神四處游移，看起來仍然隨時準備脫逃。「聽著，我不──」

「拜託。」索爾結巴道：「拜託，我只想知道你的名字。我無意傷害你。」

他別開眼，如果他真是洛基，那他接下來說的話將會是個謊言，而索爾已經不如稍早那般篤定。那人說：「你可以叫我傑克。」

索爾直盯著他，他也直盯著索爾，儘管手中握著的是不起眼的小刀，而且全身上下都起了雞皮疙瘩，但他看起來還是相當兇狠。索爾等他揭曉笑點，一直等著，但始終等不到。他痛苦地皺起臉，只想砸點東西。這個人，這個人要不是洛基，要不就是洛基的某種詭計，只是索爾想不通他的目的是什麼。

索爾沒有時間查明真相。這個人──洛基──傑克──早已開始默默後退，悄悄拉開兩人間的距離。一想到他將再度消失，就讓索爾恐慌得不知如何是好；其他任何事情都不重要了。索爾動身向前，想都沒想便開口說：「拜託請等一下。你、」他舔了舔唇，試著想出一種解釋好讓洛基、如果他是洛基、如果這是場遊戲、讓洛基之後沒辦法嘲笑他嘲笑得太過火。「你讓我想起某個我……失去的人。」這句話轉身向他襲擊，在他說出口的同時啃咬他的髮膚。這句話比他原本心想的還要真實。

洛基──索爾在剎那間便決定繼續相信他是洛基，除非他能確確實實證明眼前這人不是他的弟弟──正對著他皺眉。洛基嘆了口氣，將小刀折起收好，然後縮起肩，呵氣暖了暖指尖，嘀咕道：「太好了。呃，請你節哀順變，不過你已經害我沒辦法在明天之前賺到房租了，所以，在你害我損失更多之前，快點滾開。」接著洛基轉過身，彷彿這樣就已經了結了一切。他自言自語，咕噥的內容不甚動聽。

「等等。」索爾不記得過去的自己曾經得這樣迫切地喚住洛基，尤其還如此頻繁，不過他實在是不由自主。

洛基看也不看他一眼，只是稍稍轉頭啐罵道：「聽著，我得工作──」

「我有錢。」三個字糊成一團。洛基稍作遲疑，轉過頭看著他，臉上帶有某種貪婪與算計。索爾急忙翻開他的長褲口袋，掏出史塔克定期給他的褐色紙鈔，每一次他總會開玩笑說那是索爾的零用錢，並問索爾有沒有乖乖倒垃圾。他沒有將那厚厚一整疊全拿出來，他可沒那麼愚蠢，不過他舉起手中那幾張紙鈔時，洛基的視線也跟著移動，眼神明亮而銳利。

洛基後退半步。仍然盯著那些錢。接著他若有所思地問：「你打算付錢跟我聊天？」

索爾鬆了一大口氣，肩頭也不再緊繃。洛基沒有要逃跑。這是好的開始。他輕聲說：「沒錯。」

洛基死盯著他的臉，很明顯地腦中正在進行某種盤算，不過索爾參不透他的表情。最後他開口道：「我不給神折扣的。還有你得先付清。你要多久？」

索爾咧嘴而笑，他實在忍不住。縱使這真是場遊戲，至少輸掉的只是他口袋中的貨幣。他問：「到早上是多久？」

洛基放聲大笑，接著止住笑聲凝視索爾，似乎在等索爾收回方才說的話。「到早──那可是很貴的。」索爾只是聳了聳肩，而洛基搖了搖頭。他又渾身顫抖。他竟然會怕冷，真是個陌生的概念。索爾不假思索便脫下夾克，遞向洛基，而洛基盯著他瞧的眼神不是驚喜，更像是疑慮。不過，他沒有拒絕。他穿上夾克，拉起拉鍊，甚至把臉藏進帽子裡，索爾只是望著他，一點也不覺得冷。

他還有時間弄清楚究竟發生了什麼事，至少，在早晨來臨之前還有時間。


	2. Chapter 2

早晨沒能為索爾帶來他所尋找的答案。

洛基始終含糊其詞，回答簡略且語帶嘲諷，不肯揭露任何與他相關的真實資訊。索爾只好不停開啟話題，告訴洛基一些他相信能引起洛基反應的故事，他誇大言詞，希望看見洛基莞爾或不悅，有時候他甚至明目張膽地撒謊，企圖激得洛基出言糾正他。一切都是白費心力。一整夜，洛基的態度一直是事不關己。

當索爾提議同遊紐約市時，他也滿懷戒心，疑慮地瞇起雙眼，直截了當拒絕。他們於是一直待在酒吧附近，路人偶爾會拋來奇怪的目光。

時間過得太快，太陽升起得太早。索爾痛恨這一切，痛恨第一道朦朧曙光一現身，洛基便打了個長長的呵欠，伸展起四肢。洛基揉著眼，眼下是明顯的黑眼圈。他跳下幾小時前坐上的車輛引擎蓋。呵欠才打完他就開口道：「呃，也不是說今晚過得很無聊啦，不過──」

「你非得這麼早離開嗎？」他沒能擁有足夠時間。他只需要再多一些些。也許只要一部分的早晨。他們可以共進早餐，洛基想必也餓了，畢竟他們在外頭站了整晚。

洛基的笑容鋒利，嗓音嘲諷：「是的，吾王。」他隨隨便便鞠了個躬，動作看起來很散漫，不過他翻轉手的姿勢、將手指收攏於掌中的樣貌，在在都是洛基的姿態。索爾只覺胸口遭到重擊，頓時喘不過氣。

等索爾順過了氣息，洛基已經走到半個街區外。他仍穿著索爾的外套，雙手插在口袋裡，索爾大步跟上，打算要回他的外套。珍會好奇外套怎麼不見的。結果他說的卻是：「你明晚會回來這裡嗎？我想再和你聊天。」洛基的腳步遲疑了一會，上下打量著索爾，臉上又是整晚都掛著的焦慮及懷疑表情。他眼中有某種新的動搖，促使索爾補充道：「你要多少我都付。」

這話改變了他的狐疑。洛基舔了舔下唇，眼神充滿算計。當他仰頭長嘆時，看起來並不如他所願的那般無動於衷，索爾心想。洛基說：「好吧，可以吧，我想。」他邁開步伐，逐漸走遠，接著轉頭高聲說：「那就今晚。」

這是逐客令，而這一次索爾認了。洛基會再與他見面。目前而言，這樣就足夠了。他望著洛基越走越遠，身影被索爾的夾克吞噬，當他轉身回家時，驚訝地發覺自己臉上竟掛著大大的微笑。回程途中，他幾乎感覺不到腳下的土地，他無視所有人一見他回到大樓便向他投來的質問目光，珍一把捉住他的手，掌心在他冰涼的手臂上感覺熾熱，接著她眼神轉柔，寵溺地問道：「你認為該讓我知道發生什麼事了嗎？」

索爾低頭望著她坦率的臉，心中突然一片澄明。是的，是該讓她知道。他不能欺瞞自己。他應該告訴她自己是如何度過這個夜晚。跟誰度過。該讓她知道洛基可能──不過，他沒有告訴她。他將這些話當成秘密藏在心裡。而她沒有注意，她只開心索爾的開心，因為據她所言，他已經長久不曾看起來這麼開心了，自從阿斯加，自從──所以她沒有追問太多。這件事不了了之，猶如一場才起頭便遭遺忘的談話，而當他再次動身尋找他的弟弟時，她不在他的床上，提醒他早已忘記的那場談話。

 

洛基看到他時似乎很驚訝，彷彿不相信索爾真會回來。彷彿索爾有辦法克制自己不靠近他。索爾拎來了咖啡及漢堡，只因洛基原就突出的顴骨似乎比往常更加銳利，他身上帶有某種恐怖的貧瘠感，像漫長冬季的尾聲會出現的狼。然而洛基拒絕他的好意，眼裡藏著相當程度的惶恐與戒備。他解釋般地說：「你以為我傻了嗎？」

他們再次聊些瑣碎事物。洛基或擋掉或逃避每一個針對他的問題，總是伶牙俐齒地將問題拋還給索爾。索爾說了一則又一則的故事，喉嚨逐漸乾燥、沙啞，於是大口地喝掉自己帶來的咖啡。

甫破曉，洛基便轉過身，臉色也隨之改變。佯裝出來的興趣立刻散去。索爾幾乎想都沒想便說：「你願不願──」

洛基打斷他的話，微蹙著眉思忖著，表情就像過往在測試新咒語或嘗試將故事說得更完善時一樣嚴肅。「有一間餐館，在下兩個路口。」他朝西方抬了抬下顎，充作說明。「那裡比較暖和。他們的……」接著他瞄了一眼那袋他沒吃的漢堡，面容飢餓，眼神黯淡，索爾猜想他應該沒發現自己舔了雙唇。「他們的料理還可以。」

微小的勝利感在索爾胸口漲起。「非常好。」而洛基已經動身，昂首闊步，儘管寒風徹骨。

隔夜，索爾七早八早便抵達餐館。太陽才剛下山不久，他花了好一段時間輾轉思量，猶豫不決，始終無法確定這是不是正確地點，無法確定洛基會不會在別處等他。他的擔心全是白搭。洛基側身進入餐館，身上裹著索爾的外套，一股刺骨的寒風隨他一起吹入門內。他雙頰蒼白，風將他的髮吹得掩蓋住臉，當他看見索爾時，很奇怪地，突然面無表情。

洛基迅速走進包廂，心懷芥蒂地上下打量了索爾一眼──這已成了兩人間的慣例──之後的他問的第一個，也是唯一一個問題，是：「所以你會付錢嗎？」接著他點了杯咖啡，以及菜單上頭看起來分量最多的餐點。女服務生為他上菜之後，洛基試著緩慢進食，不過他拿刀叉戳食物的方式、他咀嚼的速度中都帶著某種野蠻，也因此洩了他的底。索爾盯著他用餐，忘了問問題，甚至忘記說話。恐懼在心底緩緩築起。他試著想像洛基讓自己挨餓的畫面。他無法想像。

不過洛基曾經為了騙人而作出許多令人意想不到的事情。而索爾想要──需要──相信他。

 

餐館裡比酒吧外頭有更多人盯著他們瞧。女服務生看了他們好幾眼，而其他顧客在擦身而過時拋來的也不只是不經意的目光，不過沒有人靠近他們或趕他們走。沒有人跟他要簽名。平時，凡人向他要簽名的舉動常讓他感覺有趣又有些受寵若驚，不過此時此刻他很高興能避免。

洛基快吃完餐點了，他挑起眉道：「我不是想抱怨，不過你現在是打算付錢給我然後一聲不響地坐在那裡，還是你只想看我吃東西？你的家鄉風俗習慣可能不同，不過──」

「阿斯加遭受攻擊了。」索爾不打算開口，但是這句話還是自己冒了出來，就像黛絲無聊時喜歡找他玩的文字聯想那樣，不假思索便脫口而出。或許這樣也好。如果真有什麼能成功引導洛基露出馬腳──無論他是憤怒還是得意忘形地洩了底──那必定是他們家園殞落的消息。可是洛基只是對他皺著眉，眼神沒有隱瞞，靜靜等待著下文，表情就像之前他聽索爾說故事時一樣不怎麼感興趣，彷彿認為這只是另一個故事。索爾以為自己會哽咽，不過他沒有，故事始末自他口中流洩而出，他發現他可以向洛基傾吐。

「他們被圍攻時，我在這裡。」他當初不該離開的。他們的國界是如此脆弱。不過留在阿斯加讓他痛苦難耐，心如刀割。無論如何，現在討論當時該如何做，已無意義。他瞪著自己的雙手，儘管他應該看著洛基，應該觀察洛基的反應。「召喚我回家的音訊來得太晚，我……」

他沉默了太久。洛基在他對面坐立難安，當他開口時，嗓音顯得小心翼翼：「你錯過了一場重要的戰役？」

索爾大笑，笑聲中卻一點喜悅也沒有。「沒錯。我想是的。」他又大笑。接著以手掩面。

洛基靜止不動，沉默了非常、非常久。最後他問：「這場戰役……不很順利？」

索爾搖了搖頭。只覺沉重。「對。或者說我們非得這麼想不可。自那之後，阿斯加音訊全無。」現在他希望自己從未提及一字一句。現實像是老虎鉗般夾緊碾壓他的胸腔。這就是為什麼幾個月來他想方設法逃避現實，等待史塔克的機器將珍造的橋送到太空中，等待那座橋給他帶回音訊，讓他知道究竟發生了什麼事，但是洛基總有辦法使他無所遁形，只消寥寥數語或一個眼神就能撬開探出索爾的所有秘密。

洛基又開始坐立不安。女服務生收走他的空盤，重新斟滿他的咖啡。他等她走開後才開口：「我讓你想到的那個人，他也在那裡？」

「沒有。」索爾抬眼望向他。暖和的餐館與豐盛食物讓他的雙頰總算有些氣色。他看起來一點也不像久遠以前索爾曾摟在懷中的那個蒼白的、奄奄一息的人。這記憶使索爾渾身一縮，他轉過頭望向窗外，可是洛基也在那裡，他的倒影暈著一灘光圈。他艱困地說：「沒有。失去他是更早以前的事情。」

洛基一語不發。他的手指環著手中的咖啡杯。索爾盯著他的指尖，直到洛基試探般地輕聲說：「再跟我說些你們那匹八足馬的故事。」索爾像是發現生命線般緊抓不放，將一切黑暗傾斜的思緒推到一旁。

他們繼續談些無關緊要的瑣事，直至早晨降臨。

 

\--

 

他們隔晚又在那家餐館見面，再隔一晚也是，洛基抵達時帶著一本破舊的筆記簿與一支鉛筆。他放下筆記簿，銳利的視線掃過索爾臉龐，有些緊張地抿著唇，等待索爾的反應。索爾清了清喉嚨，而洛基收緊指尖，彷彿打算下一刻就把簿子藏起來。聽見索爾只是問：「所以你會畫圖？」洛基稍稍放鬆了些。

洛基抬起眼，有些挑釁。「感化院裡學的。打發時間。」他聳了聳肩，脫下索爾的外套。索爾不太懂他用的詞彙。他知道那是監獄，只不過是關孩童的，而他不確定洛基是不是故意刺激他。

他發問，因為這是洛基第一次主動提供私人資訊。「你在那裡待了很久嗎？」

洛基直視索爾雙眼。他靜止不動，簡直像座雕像。索爾感覺自己似乎正遭受試驗，只希望他的表現不是太差。忽然之間，洛基揚起嘴角，露出一抹鋒利的微笑。「夠久了。」

「為什麼？」

索爾預期洛基會以冰冷的沉默回答他的問題，或是迅速轉移話題。而他預期的沒錯。洛基低頭看著手中紙張，開始畫下一道道線條，索爾看他作畫，而他沒有出聲抱怨。食物來時他將筆記簿推到一旁，用餐完畢又把簿子拉回來繼續畫，而索爾對他敘述兩人童年的種種趣事，想提醒洛基，他從來不曾真正被監禁。

早晨來臨，洛基開始收拾物品，而在看著洛基纖細的指頭移動、看著洛基咬著下唇、看著洛基的黑色眼睫如扇般鋪在雙頰上好幾個鐘頭之後，索爾決定大膽地開口問道：「多少？」洛基渾身僵直，腳步已半踏出包廂，他臉上的驚訝很真實，促使索爾繼續追問：「你的作品要賣多少錢？」

「這只不過是──」洛基閉上嘴。他直瞪著索爾，手緊捏著筆記簿，彷彿認為簿子隨時會被奪走。他看起來像是想逃跑，像是在克制著自己不要逃，他的眼神閃爍，瞥向空空的咖啡杯、瞥向索爾、又往下望向他的畫冊。他舔了舔雙唇，昂起首，抬起眼，說：「一百元美金。」

「成交。」索爾知道自己回答得太快，可是他怕洛基會反悔。洛基愣愣地眨著眼，不發一語地看著索爾抽出鈔票遞給他。洛基將鈔票藏起，接著有些猶疑地拿起他的筆記簿。索爾突然感到無法解釋的罪惡，抬頭看向洛基，正要開口撤回這次交易，心中確信自己要求的是他無權獲得的東西。然而為時已晚。洛基已經振作起來，優雅地將書頁自畫冊撕下，以略帶花俏的手勢交給索爾。索爾得寸進尺問道：「你願意簽名嗎？」

洛基眼裡帶著某種野蠻。像是遭到突襲，措手不及。他彎下腰，手指扣著鉛筆，索爾幾乎預期他會發抖，但他沒有。他迅速簽下名字，身體靠索爾很近，他的髮香、他的體熱，如潮水般沖刷過兩人間僅存的一點點距離。索爾用力吞嚥，雙手抽搐，而洛基已然走遠，頭也不回地出了門。

索爾望著他離去的背影良久，才將注意力轉回手上的素描。

他之前都沒發現自己看起來這麼疲憊。也沒發現自己凝視洛基的眼神是這般毫無保留。也難怪洛基每天早晨都這麼急著自他身邊逃離。索爾皺眉，手沉重地掩蓋住素描中帶著如此清晰的需求與絕望的那雙眼。他改而注視書頁底部的簽名，筆劃全是鋒利的角與細長的弧。他以指腹撫摩簽名，開始思索。

 

\--

 

索爾聽過班納不只一次抱怨神盾局掌握太多個人資訊。他和史塔克倆人對此爭執，史塔克認為那些資訊反正都會曝光，到頭來總會落入某人手中，何況他擁有的資訊應該比神盾局還多，就算真比不上神盾局的資訊量，只要他認真蒐集，還是能勝過神盾局。此事不甚煩擾索爾。畢竟他在海姆達爾的監視下成長，也沒有洛基的藏匿身影的才能。

他房裡有台電腦，除了幾次珍需要額外的機器來完成研究工作之外，鮮少使用。索爾坐在電腦前，仔細將洛基的素描攤在眼前，征征瞪著角落的署名。他不知道為什麼猶豫。這該當是一切的終點，洛基將會現身，將會來此嘲笑他。該是如此。必定如此。

索爾小心翼翼將他的名字輸入神盾局資料庫。他想要往後仰，想要等待，但是電腦早已顯示出搜尋結果，清楚得不可置信。好幾筆資料。洛基為自己挑的名字並不怎麼獨特，世上有相當多的傑克，姓菲偵的人也不少。索爾點開一筆筆資料，越來越不安，他排除太年老的、太年輕的、住在不對的區域的，接著他停止動作，因為洛基的臉龐正回望著他。

他看起來很年輕。比他現在年輕很多。頭髮剃得服貼，只剩一抹黑影覆蓋著頭顱。雙眼睜大，眼神呆滯，嘴唇緊抿，臉上一絲表情也無。他的一側面頰上有道擦傷，鮮紅刺目。照片旁是他的出生日期、入獄紀錄──

索爾關掉電腦。他覺得自己彷彿被拿刀剖開，五臟六腑全被扯出，散落一地。這是某人的人生，太錯綜、太繁複，不可能只是洛基心血來潮建立出來的複製品。這與那男人看他的眼神、他的舉止都完美地兜攏了起來，那些索爾一直忽視不看的言行舉止，只因為他不想相信──不想看。

索爾不停喘氣。他低頭望著自己握起拳的雙手。外頭陣陣雷響，他內心的風暴引發了現實的暴風雨。他太傻了，竟然允許自己相信洛基還活著。洛基死了。索爾親眼看他死的。他已經消失了，阿斯加陷落了，而某個與他弟弟詭異地相似的米德加德人並不能改變這一切。索爾聽著狂風暴雨不停擊打復仇者大樓，直到珍進來找他。

她放在他額間的手很撫慰人心。她輕撫他的頭髮，掰開他的拳頭，伸展他的手指，然後將他拉進懷裡。之後，她對他說：「嘿，一切都會沒事的。你等著看吧。我們會把探測器伸過去，而海姆達爾大概會一掌把它砸個粉碎，以防萬一。他們沒事的，索爾。」

他逼自己微笑，伸手捧住她後腦勺，輕聲說：「我相信妳是對的。」遠方仍然雷聲隆隆。

當他邁步走過城市時，雷聲仍然轟隆作響。他認為自己雙腿的移動是出自習慣，而非別的原因。畢竟他沒有理由回去。洛基死了。可是。可是他還是步向那間餐館。當他看見那男人自門口進來，雨沾濕了他的髮，索爾胸口的緊繃頓時放鬆了。傑克用力坐下，抱怨道：「這天氣是你的傑作嗎？很不方便。」索爾忍不住微笑。

索爾希望他會再次作畫。

 

\--

 

索爾並不傻。他望著傑克，雙眼不再被自己過去不斷培養的錯覺所蒙蔽，他預期自己會對傑克感到厭倦──他預期這種每晚都想見他的瘋狂念頭會止息。他沒有。傑克太像洛基，不只是外貌，還有他銳利得能割人的話語，還有那種他體內某處徹徹底底受了傷而他掙扎著掩藏傷口不想讓任何人包括他自己看見的感覺，他的舉止與微笑與走動的方式。索爾彷彿找到了洛基的替身，除了誕生的國界以外其餘一切全無二致。還有，傑克仍活著，而洛基已永遠自索爾手中被剝奪而去。他們甚至連屍首都找不到，無法埋葬，他們──

傑克在桌底下踹了他的脛骨一腳，咕噥道：「不要思考得那麼用力。」

索爾回答：「如你所願。」而傑克自手中紙張抬起頭瞥了他一眼。他的長髮鬆鬆綁起。長長髮絲垂到面前。他的下唇因啃咬而發紅。他的修長指頭僵直不動。指節上有一處處的汙灰，掌根處也有。索爾感覺血液一陣騷動，是那股他對抗了、埋藏了一輩子的吸引力，他的世界突然傾頹又重組，他心想： _他不是我弟弟_ 。

索爾提醒自己洛基是他的至親，提醒自己他倆一同學習、一起成長，提醒自己洛基即使是在最黑暗的時刻也不曾以「哥哥」以外的稱謂稱呼他，然而這一切仍無法讓索爾馴服他體內的燥熱。傑克望向他的眼神裡沒有任何的手足之情。

索爾驚覺自己已然站起。在這種心境下，他不敢逗留。他的血液沸騰，他的思緒狂亂，沿著扭曲的路徑一路下探，而他不敢讓自己的身體跟隨。他強迫自己想著珍，想著她褐黑色的雙眸，她信任的微笑，在他想縱身躍入阿斯加與米德加德間那遙遠得不可思議的距離，想親眼目睹他的國界與他的子民現況究竟如何時，是她的臂膀摟住了他。

這給了他勇氣，讓他擠出個藉口道：「我必須──我還有事情要處理。」

假使傑克曾出聲抗議，假使他曾企圖喚回索爾，索爾也沒有聽見。餐館裡有些客人轉頭看他離開，眼中藏著某種他過去曾經注意到的不甚友善的情緒，不過他現在沒時間應付他們。他匆匆奔回大樓，對於腳下的街道毫無知覺，對於與他擦肩而過的行人視而不見。珍在她的實驗室裡，頭上戴著奇怪的裝置，正在跟史塔克爭論關於傳送他的機器該使用的特定數據。索爾望著她，氣息沉重，他自己也不懂為什麼。他幾乎要轉身走開，方才令他著魔的瘋狂念頭已被制伏，就在此時珍抬起眼喚他，驚喜之情溢於言表：「索爾！你怎麼在這裡？不是說我不高興看見你，我很開心，只是我沒想到，我是說，你通常不會下來這裡，我是說，你還好嗎？」

他朝她伸出手，找不到任何話語來解釋，他心中根本想不出任何言詞。所以，他說：「我想妳了。」而她接受了。她取下頭上的裝置，小跑步奔向他。他吻她又吻她又吻她，史塔克則訕笑著離開。

 

\--

 

之後，他們重新著裝的時候，她伸出手，以手指梳整他的髮。她用幾乎是自言自語的音量低語道：「你確定你沒事嗎？你最近總是感覺很疏遠。」

 

有那麼一剎那，那麼絕妙的一剎那，索爾幾乎要向她吐露一切，全盤托出。但這股衝動立刻被捻熄，連完整形成的機會也沒有。他應該表白。然而，恐怖的事實是，他不願意停止去那家餐館，停止去見傑克，而他已無法騙自己這只是因為對方是洛基。

次夜，他回到那家餐館。傑克在門外猶疑，他的氣息在空氣中成了白霧。他雙手插在索爾外套的口袋裡，伸長了雙腿，腳踝交叉。冷空氣凍紅了他雙頰，他將帽子往下拉蓋住耳朵，而索爾心想，每當他一見傑克，用不到兩秒，他的情感、他的慾望就喧鬧成嘈雜的騷動，但他錯了。他根本撐不了那麼久。尤其傑克還向他展露了幾乎微不可察的，遲疑的微笑。

好幾個世紀的鍛鍊養成的肌肉記憶是唯一迫使索爾將雙手插在口袋裡的力量，阻止索爾伸手越過橫介於兩人的空間去撫觸那熟悉的下顎，阻止索爾用手感覺他肌膚的溫度。索爾克制自己，很高興他無法違逆長期養成的自制習慣。他想要的是他不該要的。他為傑克開門，在他走過時放膽看他，感覺心中飢渴自眼中顯露；他試著阻絕眼底的渴望，但認真懷疑自己是否成功。

假使傑克察覺了索爾眼神的改變，他也隻字未提。索爾仍深感罪惡，早晨回大樓的時，罪惡感簡直要壓垮他。他的罪惡感如此沉重、如此具體，當娜塔莎自倚著的牆邊起身與他一同進電梯時，他嚇得渾身一震。他向她點了點頭，始終避開視線，躲著她那習於自人們表情中探測秘密的雙眼。他張口欲向她道早安，而她伸出手按了停止電梯上升的按鈕。

在他能問清她來意之前，她已經轉過身正對著他，交叉雙臂抱胸，下巴高抬。她的嗓音冷硬：「你如果想搜尋資訊，史塔克的電腦跟神盾局資料庫不是什麼太機密的方式。」

索爾背脊一陣涼，他想要笑著否認，不過她挑起的眉、她嚴厲的嘴角，讓所有的藉口卡在他喉頭。她知道了。如果她知道，那巴頓也已經，或者很快就會知道了。陣腳大亂的索爾只能說：「他不構成威脅。」

娜塔莎直盯著他瞧，眼睛眨也不眨，盯得他有些不自在。最後她嘆了口氣，「我知道。所以我們現在是在談 _這_ 件事，而不是另外那件事。」

索爾說：「噢。」他不太知道自己還能說什麼。「我們在談哪件事？」

娜塔莎嘴角上揚。她的眼神沒有什麼笑意。「我們總能撐過去的。」她遲疑片刻，伸手按下按鈕重新啟動電梯。「不過他不是他。你知道吧？」她的語氣不是問句。索爾點了點頭，電梯再度嗡嗡運作。娜塔莎在他樓層的下一樓出電梯，轉頭對他說：「你應該告訴佛斯特博士。」

她說得對。不過他沒有。

 


	3. Chapter 3

又一周過去了，他還是沒有。每天早上他說服自己，他並未真的犯了什麼錯。他做的不過是說話、看傑克吃東西或素描，甚至只是呼吸。儘管慾望幾乎將他吞噬，他也未曾採取行動。一次也沒有。他並未真的讓珍蒙羞，而且她必定也不在意，因為她從不過問他去了哪裡、做了什麼。沒關係的。他這樣告訴自己。

這些藉口逐漸感覺像是事實。當晚他遲了很久才抵達餐館，因為日落後沒多久，他們突然遭受攻擊。攻擊他們的是索爾在各界中都不曾見過的怪異生物，幽靈般單薄，幾乎只是道黑影，全然的瘋狂。一種嘰嘰咕咕、毫無意識的生物，但卻暴力得恐怖，力大無窮、極端殘酷。儘管明顯地寡不敵眾，它仍舊絲毫不退讓。他們被迫將它完全殲滅，才得以阻止它。

這場戰役耽擱了他很多時間。他根本不該赴約。珍在等他回去。過去每場戰役後他總會去找她，而她總是全心全意關注他，濺血的狂熱在他血脈中流竄。這一次，他的腿帶他前往的方向不是她。他只短暫停留，將盔甲卸下，換上米德加德裝束，便匆匆出發。他不曾遲到過。戰場上遺留的過剩能量嗡嗡作響，他擔心傑克會離開，隔夜不再回來，他會永遠失去他。

憂慮猶如齒輪突然在索爾胸口運轉，因為傑克不在餐館裡，不在他們平常的包廂，他一心一意擔憂著，差點漏聽了暗巷內的窸窣聲響。音量不大，只恰恰蓋過他的劇烈心跳，吸引了他的注意。一聲悶哼。悶悶的撞擊聲。一個粗啞的聲音低吼了某個索爾不懂的詞彙，只隱約感覺那詞含有貶意，恐嚇意味濃厚。索爾正要拉開餐館門，詢問女服務生傑克是多久前離開的、他往哪邊走了，此時他聽見了一聲被硬吞回去的、痛苦的呻吟。

戰鬥的狂熱仍在索爾體內燃燒。雷神之錘被他留在大樓裡了，不過此時此地需要神錘的機會不大。他邁步走過暗巷，瞇眼看進前方的黑暗中，隱約辨認出六個男子的身影，他們圍著一個人，這第七位男子癱倒在大型垃圾箱旁，彷彿是一不小心就跌在這裡。索爾認得他，到天涯海角都會認得，恐怖的憤怒佔據了他胸口。一滴雨落在他身旁。頭頂上的天空轟隆作響。

其中一個站著的男人手中拿著條水管，懶洋洋在空中劃著8字，充滿惡意地說：「少了男友就跩不起來了啊？」索爾認得他。他有時候會坐在餐館裡頭。他們不曾交談過，頂多也只是互看一眼。

傑克啐了一口，抬起臉，嘴上沾滿鮮血，粗著嗓子道：「噢，我倒覺得還過得去。」他的微笑跟手中的刀鋒一樣尖銳。他手中的刀鋒跟他的嘴一樣腥紅。

手持水管的男人訕笑道：「你走狗屎運罷了。」他舉起水管，而索爾根本沒意識到自己已經開始移動，直到手握住了那條水管。男人扯了扯水管，眉頭困惑皺起，轉過頭往後看，說：「這是怎──」但他注定無法問完他的問題，因為他已經撞上遠方的牆壁，像是被任意拋擲的垃圾，骨頭碎裂的聲音幾乎被暴風雨聲所淹沒。索爾手中還握著他拿來當武器的水管。

巷裡的其他男人團團圍住索爾，充滿侵略性。他們還不知道自己面對的是什麼，激怒的是什麼。索爾齜牙裂嘴，出言警告：「你們該滾了。」他們沒有聽取建議。其中一人又唾罵了那個索爾不懂的詞彙，他們揮舞著手中的武器，而索爾很高興，邪惡地、心懷報復地高興著，他們的決定取悅了他。他微笑著說：「非常好。」

在最初的幾拳之後，那些人總算搞清楚狀況了。不過這時他們已經難以抽身。他們奮力攻擊他的肩膀跟頭顱，沒有效果；他們撲向他的側身、他的後背，而他像趕蒼蠅般將他們甩開。他們瞪著他，眼裡浮現恐懼。他們是該恐懼。還能站的幾個人轉身想逃，可是他們速度太慢、太過軟弱，而他要毀了他們，因為他們竟敢碰觸屬於他的東西，他的──

「──停、停、幹、停，條子──條子來了，你要──快點！」傑克。傑克拉著他，手抓緊了索爾的手臂、上衣。索爾回過身，愣愣地對他眨著眼，只見傑克的眼神狂亂而絕望。傑克瘋狂地笑，猶如哮喘：「總算回神了。快點、快點，我們得走了！」

戰鬥的狂熱佔據了他的嗓音，他說：「那就讓他們來。」他恰好有打鬥的興致，稍早的詭異生物不過是盤開胃菜，給他一丁點的機會來發洩在他心中積累太久的挫敗感。如果他們一擁而上，他會──

「求你，我不能再進監獄了。」傑克睜大著眼，神情驚恐。他緊靠在索爾身側，索爾簡直能感覺到他失速的心跳。他穿著索爾的外套。上頭還沾著幾滴他的血。被索爾扣住喉頭的男人輕打了幾個嗝，手指虛弱地扒抓索爾的手腕。傑克輕語：「拜託。」索爾將手中不成人形的男人往地上一丟。男人應聲倒在水窪中。

索爾任傑克將他轉過身，拉著他沿這條巷弄跑進另一條，邁開步伐以縮短距離。他們身後，警笛聲響徹雲霄。索爾能聞到鮮血的氣味，鹹澀的、銅金屬的味道。傑克握著他的手，修長、冰涼的手指扣著索爾掌心，拉著他，領他前進，帶他穿越擁擠的小巷，錯綜複雜的迷宮，接著踩上兩層樓高的搖搖欲墜的鐵梯，然後傑克撲上大門，鑰匙刺耳地轉動，接著他將索爾拖進門後暗不見光的空間裡。

傑克猛力把門甩上。索爾能聽見他手忙腳亂重新上鎖，能聽見他急促的呼吸，能聽見他喃喃自語：「肏、肏、肏。」光芒來得太突然又太明亮，讓索爾吃了一驚。他眨眨眼，看著這窄仄的小空間，每樣東西都很整潔、井然有序，牆上是一排排的書。室內的溫度幾乎要跟外頭一樣冷，他們的氣息在空氣中化成霧。傑克在說話，他抓住索爾的手，抬高，檢視他的指節，臉上帶著近似憂慮的神情，他的臉這麼近，滿是瘀青和血跡，他擔心著索爾，他說：「你發什麼神經？你以為這傢伙我──我不是，你到底在想──」

索爾用指節輕輕撫過他的臉頰，他的肌膚很冰涼。傑克睜大了眼，他的話語漸弱成靜寂，索爾拖著腳往前走了幾步，他們是這麼地、這麼地近。索爾將手指埋進傑克髮絲，他的髮是如此柔順，他的氣息斷斷續續掠過索爾的嘴，帶著血的腥味。他視線飄移不定，找尋著、謀劃著，索爾猜不出是什麼。欲望強烈得讓他無法思考。他想要的太多，簡直要燃燒，他緊閉上眼，鼻尖摩娑傑克的鼻尖。

傑克一手扶在他腰間。觸摸他。指頭埋進索爾上衣裡，是默許，不只默許，是鼓勵。他的另隻手掌心滑上索爾手臂，太多了，索爾承受不住，任何人都承受不住。

傑克的嘴很濕潤，沾著鮮血，非常燙人，比想像中還要更完美地與索爾的嘴契合，無數漫漫長夜裡他對弟弟懷抱著不可告人的幻想，但都不如現在。索爾渾身發顫，儘管迫切的慾望喧囂流竄，他仍輕柔地親吻傑克，感覺傑克的手環上他肩頭，攀著他。索爾不確定這是失敗還是成功，不知道這場戰役他是輸是贏，不過一切感覺像是勝利。

兩人間的空氣迅速升溫，索爾唇瓣摩娑傑克唇瓣，輕聲呢喃：「我不想傷害你。」

他能感覺傑克的微笑，有些狂野，嗓音低低震動像貓的呼嚕聲，光這聲音就讓索爾想要靠得更近，手撫上他的肌膚，啃咬佔領品嘗，「你想要什麼？」接著索爾被吻了，堅持不懈的、飢火燒腸般的吻，而他實在無法繼續抵抗，他寧可把心給剜出來。他低聲呻吟，以行動回答傑克的問題，縱身投入這個吻，張開手掌摸著傑克的背，將他拉近，直到兩人間一點縫隙也不剩。

他們穿了太多衣服。他們不該還穿著衣服。索爾抓住傑克身上的外套猛扯，直到傑克掙扎著抽出雙臂，脫下外套。他將手指埋進傑克的單薄上衣，而傑克一定是從他臂膀肌肉的收縮中讀出了他的意圖，因為索爾的手腕被響亮地拍了一記。傑克半笑半喘，「小心點，這件可是我最喜歡的衣服。」一個漫長又複雜的動作之後，他終於脫下了那件上衣。上衣底下的他頎長而精瘦，黑髮散亂垂在肩頭。

索爾目不轉睛地盯著他，以眼神大快朵頤面前一整片慵懶伸展的赤裸肌膚。在他們頭頂上，雷聲劃破夜空，雨滴以瘋狂的節奏猛烈敲擊屋頂、牆壁、窗戶。一道閃電刺目得即便在室內的兩人也暫時看不見整個世界。閃電過後索爾已將傑克壓在牆上。他的嘴仍因鮮血而紅豔，而索爾心智中尚未被瘋狂吞噬的部分因而稍稍畏縮，索爾讓傑克歪過頭，往後仰，他想要用嘴品嘗他那修長的頸項已經想了好久。傑克的脈搏在他的啃咬舔舐之下不停加速，傑克的指尖纏入他的頭髮、扯著他的上衣、滑下他的身側。

傑克成功將手鑽進索爾兩腿間，手指熟門熟路且十分篤定地滑過索爾的陰莖，又抽回手來停放在他褲頭的鈕扣上，讓索爾忍不住低吟，渾身一震，握拳用力揍上牆壁。索爾稍稍退後拉出一些空間，喘息著問：「這條長褲也是你最喜歡的嗎？」

「不是。怎樣？」傑克半垂著眼，頸子泛紅。真是誘人美景。索爾咧嘴而笑，伸手探向傑克褲腰，完全無視他的驚聲叫喊。這布料比他預期的還要容易撕開。或許是因為穿久了、磨損了。索爾根本不在意，就連傑克驚喘道：「你要賠。」他也不放心上。

索爾的嗓音低沉：「好啊。」他一樣心不在焉地處理自己的衣服，又拉又扯把礙事的衣物自身上剝除。啊。傑克朝他伸出手，修長手指扶上他腰間，套弄他的陰莖。索爾低頭一看，目瞪口呆，他硬了，似乎已經硬了好一段時間，不可思議，但他越來越硬。他的腰臀忍不住抽搐，陰莖滑過冰涼的肌膚，觸感遠比他最美的美夢中還要美妙，幾乎淹沒了他所有的感官感覺。

索爾再次侵入傑克的空間，越擠越近，近得讓傑克只能放棄指尖的滑動，改而抓住索爾的肩膀與後背。索爾磨蹭著他，迫切而近乎絕望地吻他，回應他的是傑克抵在他下腹的勃起，讓他感到深沉的、近乎野蠻的滿足。他沿傑克下頦撒下細碎的吻，鼻尖摩娑他絲綢般垂下的髮，擠出最後一點意志力，低吼道：「我要擁有你。」

傑克發出了狂野的、有點窒息的聲音，雙手忙亂拉扯索爾的上衣，「保險套、保險套、在我褲子裡，你應該知道──」

「知道。」傑克的長褲搖搖欲墜掛在他一條腿上，索爾花了太長的時間才摸索到一串東西，不過他實在無法將注意力從傑克的頸項上移開，他的下顎、他的嘴、他與索爾肌膚相接部分所傳來的體熱。終於，索爾拉出那串保險套，皺起眉，「我需要潤滑。」

傑克放聲大笑，說：「它已經、你只要、哎、算了、拿來。」

索爾沒有爭辯。他也沒有花太多心思去注意傑克的動作，他能感覺傑克的雙臂繞過他肩頭，聽到撕裂包裝的聲音，接著傑克將腰臀抬離牆面向前頂，一面悶哼，一面張開雙腿。一直磨蹭著傑克下腹的索爾總算停下動作往後稍稍退開，心智一片空白，視線往下只因為他想親眼目睹，只因為傑克仰著頭、閉著眼，鮮豔潮紅在他胸膛蔓延，那閃爍著濕滑光澤的手指在他體內進出的模樣真是難以言喻的美景。

傑克看都沒看就把剩下的保險套塞進索爾懷裡，另隻手還在動作著，他的陰莖微彎而脹紅，挺立在下腹前方。索爾用僅剩的溫柔拆開包裝，戴上套子。他想都沒想就把剩下的保險套拋在地下，雙手摸上傑克的大腿後側，低低地懇求道：「我可以嗎？」

傑克的嘴角半揚，眼神又沉又緩在索爾臉上游移，裁量定奪著，直到索爾幾乎能篤定他再也無法承受這一切了，他才終於輕喘著說，「可以。」

索爾將他抬起。傑克攀住索爾的肩膀，雙腿環上他腰間，索爾的性器滑過他光滑肌膚，摩擦著邊緣。索爾收緊扣著傑克腰臀的手，伸臂往下探，穩住自己步伐，接著他的世界急速收縮，一切只剩下圍繞著兩人的一小圈空間。索爾能察覺傑克發出的每一聲近乎窒息的細碎聲響，他平緩深沉的氣息，他肌肉的繃緊與放鬆。索爾能察覺他的緊緻，他的體熱，他夾住索爾髖骨的大腿顫抖的樣子。

索爾深入又深入而傑克輕喘，「啊、啊、」索爾將他壓上牆，隨自己喜好調整他臀部的角度，接著退出恰恰好的距離再幹進去。再一次。再一次。每次戳刺都快一些些、用力一些些，不停變換角度，直到傑克在他懷中用力翻騰，像發了狂一樣不住咒罵。快感排山倒海而來，一切遠比索爾所想像的還要強烈。牆壁顫動，而他分不清是因為他倆的動作還是因為外頭的暴風雨，他分不清兩者之間有何差別。

他什麼都不知道，只知道肉體的欲望，身軀之間的摩娑滑動，傑克肌膚的滋味，兩人發出的呻吟與斷斷續續的叫喊。他什麼都不知道，只知道追逐自己快感，只知道傑克騰出一隻手鑽進兩人之間，隨著索爾操幹他的頻率狂亂地套弄著自己的陰莖。當傑克高潮射精在自己腹部時，索爾跟著失了神，失神於傑克臉上的表情：瞳孔擴張，眼神渙散，嘴巴微張，臉頰潮紅。

眼前景象將索爾推向高潮，臀部再向前頂弄一次，咬著舌頭，因為他知道他想喊的名字是錯的。暴風雨代替他發聲。震耳欲聾的雷鳴聽來像是地球被撕成兩半。良久良久，回音不絕於耳。

 

\--

 

夜還很長，他們沒有虛度。索爾恨他得自傑克體內抽出──想留在裡面，待陰莖回復勃起後再次交合的慾望無比強烈──可是保險套必須取下。他皺起臉，在這個人生的重要層面，他的子民遠比米德加德人要先進得多。傑克往擺放著小冰箱與餐桌與不相搭的兩三張椅子的方向指了指，告訴他：「廚房裡有垃圾桶。」

索爾去了又回，只見傑克一隻手支在沙發椅背上，彎腰脫下皮靴，踢開腿上成了破布的長褲。他背後肋骨上有一道道瘀青。索爾以指腹摩娑每一道瘀痕，逐漸靠上他的背，直到兩人間一點空隙也不剩。他又上了傑克一次，就在那裡，在沙發椅背上，這一次步調緩慢而堅定。他隨心所欲觸摸傑克，他看著自己的性器在傑克體內進出，索爾不停幹他，直到他開始發抖，直到他倆都開始發抖，當他終於釋放時，他的手臂環著傑克胸口，嘴貼在傑克肩頭，外頭雷聲隆隆。

傑克低著頭，胸膛急遽起伏，口齒不清地問：「每次都會這樣嗎？」他心不在焉地往窗戶方向揮了揮手。

索爾臉頰蹭著傑克肩頭，「沒錯。」他體內的高熱仍未緩解。索爾不確定它有緩解的一天。不過，沙發已開始發出危險的吱嘎聲。他問：「這裡有床嗎？」

有。床很小，索爾略帶疑慮地打量著它。結果他們改在地上交合，地毯冰冷粗硬搔刮著索爾的背，但索爾根本沒感覺，因為傑克正以雙掌支於索爾胸口，緩緩沉下身子。他大腿上的肌肉在索爾手掌下繃緊又放鬆，背脊拱起，臉上的潮紅幾乎向下蔓延到他的上腹。汗珠凝結在他的髮線，而當快感讓他眼神渙散，當他放聲叫喊，失去了韻律，伸手探向自己的勃起時，索爾心想，此生不曾看過如此美麗的風景。

索爾被傑克逼上了高潮。他的手指纏進傑克髮絲裡，將他拉低，吻他又吻他，在衝腦的快感中吻，在緊接而來的朦朧睡意中繼續吻。索爾已經疲憊了數個月，心力交瘁、精疲力竭，卻始終無法入睡。而現在，沉甸甸的睡意舒服地席捲而來，讓他的指尖昏沉，氣息舒緩。要不是他已經半睡半醒，索爾身心放鬆得幾乎要開始啜泣。

他伸手探向床上的被毯，將成堆的棉製品拖下來倒蓋在兩人身上。傑克發出氣惱的叫喊，但索爾只是咧嘴笑著，揉揉他的髮絲，毫無將被毯稍微理個齊整的打算。一隻腳掌著涼不礙事的。伏在他胸前的傑克有些著急地罵：「你在幹嘛？你要睡了？我這裡看起來像流浪漢收容所嗎？」

索爾對於清醒世界的認知幾乎已消失殆盡。他甩出一隻臂膀，四處探找他的長褲──應該在這附近吧，至少，已經不在他腿上了。啊，找到了。他將長褲拉近，神智不清地下了指令：「拿你認為應得的酬勞。」

索爾不省人事，他的睡眠深沉無夢， 直到冰涼的手指抓住了他的肩頭，搖晃他。 他低聲咕噥，流瀉入房內的微弱陽光讓他暈頭轉向。房間聞起來很熟悉，某種洛基喜愛的氣味，索爾老記不得它叫什麼名字。他裹在溫暖的被窩裡，上方俯著身子看他的人是他的弟弟，黑髮梳得服服貼貼，墨綠色的圍巾繞在他頸脖上，表情十分不耐煩。

索爾露出了大大的、溺愛的微笑。洛基總是比他早起，只不過從他臉上表情看來，索爾應該是忘了他們之間的某個約定。洛基皺著眉，嘴唇下方的瘀痕吸引了索爾的注意，他蒼白的肌膚上到處是紫色的黑色的瘀青，噢。記憶如洪水襲來，晨光和煦，無數的死亡無數的抉擇在索爾胃裡翻攪。傑克罵道：「我說起來！你會害我遲到！」

索爾緩緩支起身。他的身體愉悅地疼著，只是四肢痠軟，有些反胃。彷彿這些證據還不夠明顯般，他開口問道：「我睡著了？」

傑克翻了白眼，站起身，重新調整肩上的背包。「應該說是休克了。不過現在你得走了。」他將索爾的長褲塞進他手中，然後瞪著他，等著，直到索爾稍稍清醒，把長褲套上。褲頭的拉鍊鍊齒卡在一起，上面的扣子似乎已經消失無蹤，索爾還沒機會思考該怎麼辦，上衣已被塞進他手裡。

大清早的，一切事情卻發生得如此迅速。索爾尚未做好準備，但他們已經身在門外，傑克鎖上門後快步下樓，索爾匆匆跟上，捉住他的手臂，停下他腳步。他有點艱困地開口：「今晚──」

傑克打斷他：「我們不能再去那家餐館了。還有另外一間，就在──」

「我不能直接回來這裡嗎？」這不是他原本打算說的話，不過索爾實在不知道他原本打算說什麼，而現在話已出口。他認為自己應該懇求饒恕，應該解釋前夜的一切都不該發生，可是他無法。即使是睡眼惺忪的現在，他的心已經在期待即將到來的夜晚，深沉而可恥的慾望盤據腦海。

傑克瞪著他，臉上掛著索爾所熟悉的、他在權衡考量時露出的表情。最後他點了點頭，「好吧。」然後轉過身去。索爾目送他離開，搖搖頭，自覺噁心他把自己弄得一團糟，接著動身返家，心中滿是自我厭惡。

 

\--

 

要找到珍並不難。多數日子裡，她都會待在她的實驗室，努力建造一座通往他家鄉的橋。他敲敲門，她抬起頭笑開了，這比拿刀刨他的血肉還痛。她張開雙手走向他，而他往後退開，舉起手阻止她靠近，因為他已經辜負了她，不願意再更對不起她。她停下腳步，蹙起眉說：「索爾？你還好……」她止住話語，仔細端詳他──他應該先洗澡的，應該換套衣服，不過他不敢再給自己機會懦弱──她眉頭深鎖，說：「……怎麼了？」

所有字句鯁在他喉頭，頑強抵抗，不過索爾控制住自己，他鼓起勇氣開口道：「珍，我辜負了妳。」

他沒料到她會揮揮手，翻了個白眼然後嗤之以鼻，笑說：「如果是說口香糖的話，我已經告訴──」

「我和別人上床了。」

索爾發誓在此刻之前四周的機器都還製造著輕微的噪音，然而現在卻一片寂靜。珍快速地眨了三次眼，接著歪著頭，用力放下手中原本捧著的咖啡，幾滴咖啡濺出了杯緣。她咧開嘴，露出牙齒，一瞬間索爾誤以為那是抹微笑。那不是。她的語氣平板得很奇怪，她說：「你劈我腿？」她掃視了他一眼。「怎麼，你就在過來這裡的前一秒劈我腿？」

要正眼看她很困難。索爾強迫自己對上她視線。這是他犯的錯，而他無權閃躲該來的後果。他嚥了嚥口水，醜陋的羞愧心重重壓著他，他艱困地說：「我會提供任何妳認為合適的賠償，我──」

拳頭直擊他下顎。他順著力道別過頭，不願意傷了她的手骨，不願意再傷她更深。她渾身上下散發著怒氣，眼神狂暴，他喚了她的名字，卻不清楚自己期待她怎麼回應。

她唾罵：「從我眼前消失。」她的表情冷硬，而他有些自私地、有些過份地慶幸，慶幸她沒有過問他出軌的對象是誰，慶幸她不想原諒他，因為他無法承受她的原諒。他低下頭，躡步離房。他看了她最後一眼，而她憤怒得渾身發抖，雙眼滿是怒火，在他身上燒出大洞。這遠比不上他該受的懲罰。

他在門外停下腳步，喘了口氣，收拾情緒，娜塔莎拉長了聲音問：「她知道是誰嗎？」

索爾對著她愣愣地眨眼，他早就放棄去辨認她究竟是從何處現身的。「她不知道，我、我應該告訴──」

她不讓他說完。「她不知道也許比較好。等橋造好了再說。」她直盯著他瞧，表情不透漏一點她的複雜思緒。最後她嘆了口氣，說：「還有，你這陣子也許該離史蒂夫遠一點。他很介意這種事情。」中肯的建言。她的話通常都很中肯。如果他聽從她之前的建議，情況也不會搞到這步田地。他心懷感激地朝她點了點頭，而她稍稍抽動一邊嘴角，接著轉身沿著門廊走遠。

這天既漫長又悲慘，每一秒都是他活該。悽慘的情緒跟著他走過鎮上，爬上樓梯，直到傑克一把將門推開。傑克的髮濕透了，肌膚也充滿濕氣，衣服都沾黏在他身上。他美得不可方物。他一隻手撫在門上，說著：「你看起來真狼狽。」索爾放聲笑，他不懷疑自己看來很糟糕。

索爾的笑聲逐漸減弱，喃喃道：「我很想你。」傑克睜大雙眼，嘴驚訝地張成了個完美的小小圓弧，而索爾趁機欺近傑克，將他的頭顱往後仰，深深地吻他。


	4. Chapter 4

是夜，索爾再次成功入睡。儘管他從來不相信巧合，卻還是得逼迫自己別賦予這情況太多意義。但是第三夜、第四夜過去了，然後是第五夜，夜復一夜他都睡得深沉香甜，一點一滴剝除他一直背負著的疲倦。第六天清晨他醒來時，傑克正輕輕掙扎欲脫離他的臂彎，他睡眼惺忪地問：「你怎麼做到的？」

傑克止住動作，瞪大的眼裡全是訝異。他的皮膚上起了雞皮疙瘩，因為不管他怎麼調整牆邊那台巨大的金屬製暖氣機，公寓總是不夠暖和。索爾從沒見過他剛睡醒的模樣：髮絲鬆散零亂，表情因片刻前的夢境而柔和。簡直令人神魂顛倒。索爾察覺自己軀體開始騷動。傑克回他：「什麼？做到什麼？」而他幾乎已忘記自己問了什麼問題。

「讓我入睡。」索爾在溫暖的被窩裡伸展四肢，覺得精神飽滿、筋骨舒張鬆懈。他閉上雙眼享受一切。

傑克的哼笑聲自稍遠的地方傳來，破舊的浴缸上頭，水龍頭已扭開。他提高聲量說：「我肯定是把你累壞了。」索爾有些不情願地離開被窩，輕手輕腳走向浴室，希望他只要速度快一點，或許能再被累壞一次。傑克彎著腰，頭就在出水口正下方，一手以指尖耙梳他的濕髮，另一手盲目地摸索著洗髮精。索爾感覺自己嘴角勾起，他拿起洗髮精，擠了一些在掌心。薄荷味。他彎下腰，手指撫上傑克的髮。

傑克怪叫一聲，縮起身子躲開，後腦砰地撞上水龍頭，讓他又發出痛喊。索爾低聲咒罵，溼答答的雙手還佈滿泡沫，逐漸凍僵，水溫低到沒有結冰根本不可思議的程度。傑克往旁邊一閃，背先是抵上牆又撞到馬桶，然後他拖著身子踉蹌掠過浴廁，頭髮濕漉漉貼在臉上，髮梢緩緩滴下艷紅鮮血。索爾伸手想碰他，稍早的愉悅全被恐慌與擔憂所吞噬。他抓住傑克手腕，但傑克奮力想扯回自己的手，他發出的聲音不是高喊，不是尖叫，也不是咒罵，而是嗆咳般的啜泣。

索爾自動鬆手。傑克手忙腳亂往後退，奔出房間，站在走廊上。索爾在他身後喊他，匆忙追上，擔心他會傷到自己，但傑克只是呆站在那兒，像塊石頭般一動也不動，渾身發顫，背對著索爾。索爾不再伸手觸摸他，而是清了清喉嚨，溫柔喚了傑克的名字。

「我沒事。」他的語調幾乎一點異狀皆無。自他背脊涓滴流下的水珠因染血而粉紅。他抖抖瑟瑟地深吸了口氣，舉起雙手掩面，又放下。

索爾在喉頭嚐到酸苦的罪惡感：「原諒我，我並非有意驚嚇你。」

傑克發出平板的笑聲，轉過身，但視線不是在牆上就是在地上，總之一直避開索爾。他隨便揮了揮手，接著解釋道：「我們多多少少都受過傷。」索爾胸口暴起的憤怒讓他稍稍忘卻了罪惡，但不管憤怒或罪惡，對眼前景況皆毫無幫助。傑克起步走過他身側，小心翼翼保持著距離，踏進浴室裡，彎身對鏡檢查頭上的傷口，皺起臉。

索爾自呆愣中回過神來，說：「我照料傷口的經驗不少。」他處理的大部份是在戰場上所受的微不足道的小傷，因為治療師大多忙著在重傷的同袍身上施展療癒魔法。不過索爾知道如何穿針引線縫合傷口，若情勢需要，他也懂得如何止血、如何接骨。

傑克盯著水槽，半歪著頭，但視線在對上索爾之前便溜開。終於，他僵硬地聳了聳肩，說：「好吧。反正我也搆不到。」

他坐了下來。索爾在傑克的急救箱裡翻來找去，接著輕輕擦拭他的傷口，嘗試找出冒血的源頭，力道則盡可能溫柔。傑克一言不發，直到索爾終於敗給心中的怒火，決定開口：「是誰──」

他說：「別。」而一切談論就到此為止。索爾只覺自己就像站在碎玻璃上，還得試著不踩得更碎。傑克匆匆步出門外，沒有如往常抱怨索爾害他遲到，仍然面無表情。索爾幾乎鬆了口氣，但沉重的罪惡與失敗感讓他無法完全寬心，他非得做些什麼來彌補他所造成的傷害不可。接下來這漫長的一整天，補償的想法不停嚙咬著他，他匆匆忙忙東奔西跑，四處蒐集各項物品，想進行他多年不曾實行過的贖罪儀式。傑克不是洛基，這他明白，不過他們是這般相似，所以他希望這方法能奏效。

他提早回到傑克家，敲了敲門，很長一段時間，房內只有靜寂、凝滯。他做好心理準備打算留下，打算等待，儘管他覺得自己愚蠢至極。屋裡突然砰然一響。燈光忽地亮起。門打開的時候，索爾才發現自己一直憋著氣。氣息燒灼他的肺。

傑克拉開門，全身重量倚在門上，惺忪茫然的雙眼對著索爾眨呀眨。雖然平常索爾來時他大都已經換上居家服，但現在他身上還穿著白天出門時穿的較體面的衣服。皺巴巴、半紮著的白色襯衫，領口幾顆鈕扣沒有扣上。他渾身酒氣，吐息瀰漫酒味，驚訝、不可置信地啞著聲說：「你居然回來？」

「當然。」傑克眨了眨眼，低下頭，但索爾早已捕捉到他嘴角小心翼翼的微笑。他們還站在門邊，所以索爾微微移動身體，「我可以進去嗎？」

傑克稍稍退後，步履有些蹣跚。他撞上沙發後直接趴倒，一條腿掛在扶手上。地板上有瓶龍舌蘭，傑克心不在焉地以手指輕敲著玻璃酒瓶。索爾在他身旁踟躕猶疑，於是傑克伸出手指勾住他的皮帶扣環，邊拉扯邊問，嗓音中的困惑對索爾而言近乎侮辱：「你──帶禮物給我？」看來他終於注意到這些紙袋了。他坐起身，伸手探向其中一只紙袋，旋即縮回手，不甚有把握的樣子。

索爾覺得此時微笑大概有些不合時宜。所以他說：「是的。」然後遞出手中的禮品，等著。傑克一把搶走，彷彿害怕索爾會將它們收回。他從袋裡拿出一件墨綠色上衣，那是索爾能找到最細緻的質料所製成的衣服；一個薄薄的黑色機器，索爾聽說這應該能神奇地容納傑克想像得到的所有書籍；還有一盒包著辣椒餡的巧克力，因為以前洛基總愛從他餐盤裡偷走某種精緻點心，而辣椒餡巧克力是索爾在這座城市裡所能找到最接近那種糕點的甜點。

傑克輕呼：「幹，你是那裡有問──」他抬起頭看著索爾，雙眼睜得老大，接著他粗聲粗氣大笑：「我不懂──你是不知道我是，我是說，我是個娼妓，我不是──」他又大笑，搖搖頭。他不停觸摸堆在他身旁的禮物。「幹，你瘋了。」他說這話的語氣不像是譴責，反而幾乎帶著某種訝異的愛戀。

索爾終於准許自己微笑，他低下身，想好好看傑克的臉：「所以你原諒我了嗎？」

「我從來沒有──」他嚥了嚥口水，抬起眼，表情突然顯現某種銳氣、某種野蠻，索爾幾乎能看見他腦內思緒正跌跌撞撞地狂奔。他再次開口，這次聲調沉穩了些：「原諒了。」然後伸出手，一把抓住索爾的上衣，用力扯。他嘴裡全是酒味，辛辣中帶著一點甘醇，比阿斯加的酒嗆得多，但沒那麼烈。他的吻緩慢而慵懶。他在吻與吻之間悄聲坦白：「我醉得不得了。」彷彿這是個天大的秘密。

索爾笑著說：「走吧。」他緩緩拉傑克站起，小心避免任何突如其來的動作，尤其今晨的記憶猶新。他們戰戰兢兢躺上床，床墊在兩人合計的重量之下危險地下陷，不過還是支撐住了。索爾把傑克拉進懷裡，連替他脫衣服都無暇顧及。他倆緩慢地親吻，直到傑克發出了輕柔、細碎的哼聲，用頭蹭了蹭枕頭，接著完全放鬆，進入無意識的夢鄉。索爾望著他，預期自己會整晚像這樣望著他，預期自己會無法入睡，但他錯了。

不知為何，他睡著了，儘管他一點也沒被累壞。

 

-

 

若說這之前還不夠累，翌日倒是讓索爾精疲力竭。那種奇怪的生物再次襲擊他們，只不過這次數量增加到十數隻，全都跟上次那隻一樣不可理喻。索爾對抗的這一隻突然停止攻勢，轉而用刀片般鋒利的牙齒咬住自己的手臂，傷口流出透明的液體，瀰漫硫磺味。索爾皺眉，趁怪物不專心的時候砸爛它的頭。戰場另一端，羅傑斯高聲問：「這是什麼生物？」

「你覺得我看起來像生物學家嗎？」史塔克的聲音幾乎被他盔甲傳來的音樂所掩蓋。他炸爛另一隻生物，接著煞有其事地擦拭起自己的面部盔甲，「因為我就是。我這整個禮拜都在研究生物學，而我敢說這些傢伙是……我不知道。某種細菌吧。」史塔克聳了聳肩，發射飛彈清除剩下的生物。「我猜它們大概是從巴頓的冰箱溜出來的。」

巴頓正要反駁，但娜塔莎打斷了他，自蹲姿起立，單手壓著一邊耳朵說：「還有更多隻。芝加哥。」

巴頓立刻請求交通支援，羅傑斯轉身面向他們，用手抹了抹額頭，上面的一道傷口讓他微皺著眉：「史塔克，索爾，你們先去開場吧？」

「還以為你不打算開口了咧，隊長。」索爾非常確定史塔克臉上一定掛著得意的笑，他直衝入雲霄，在領先了將近半公里後才高聲問道：「嘿，班班*，魔法對抗科技，你覺得怎樣？要不要來競速？」

接下來一整天差不多都是這樣度過。總共發生了五次分別攻擊，之後他們才終於停止收到入侵情報。每次襲擊的怪物數量從八到十五隻不等。全都窮凶極惡。全都不可理喻。待得警報完全解除，整整一個小時都不再有新的襲擊消息，這時候索爾已渾身是咬痕與抓傷，雷神之錘上也沾滿了那些生物既透明又油膩的血跡。他抵達傑克住處時身上仍佈滿戰鬥的痕跡，或許他不該去，但沸騰的血液已經模糊了理智。

他只敲了一次門，站在原地改變重心，向後又向前，向後又向前，過剩的能量在他全身筋脈中流竄。傑克打開門，口中還啣支筆，而索爾鬆了口氣。傑克眨著眼，緩緩地上下打量索爾，然後拿下咬著的筆，舔了舔嘴唇，問道：「今天是什麼大日子嗎？」

「衣服脫掉。」他的嗓音不該這麼粗啞，但他想要，他想要，他想要而他無法隱瞞。即便他企圖隱瞞，頭頂上逐漸聚集的暴風雨雲也會洩漏他的秘密。此刻他們應該在室內，躲開窺視的眼睛，不過索爾還有些自制力，阻止自己不受邀請就闖入。他鬆手又握緊雷神之錘，抵抗想踱步的衝動。

傑克站在門邊，歪著頭，眼神充滿算計，笑容也是。他將門拉開一些，往後退幾步，像貓般呼嚕道：「禮貌點。」

索爾低吼。他能感覺聲音在胸腔震動。下一刻他已身處傑克屋內，心不在焉地把門甩上。索爾伸手放在傑克腰間，將他轉過身壓上牆，旋即跪下，傑克則嘶聲說：「噢，幹我。」語氣有些急促。索爾往上瞥了他一眼，傑克臉上表情令他渾身顫慄。索爾咧嘴笑開的樣子像頭野狼，讓傑克不禁睜大了雙眼。

索爾把他褲子扯下，見傑克早已硬了，索爾用嘴隔著底褲摩娑他的陰莖，而他呻吟著將手掌放上索爾頭頂，隨即又舉起手輕撫索爾的髮。索爾伸出一隻手，手掌抵著傑克下腹，將他壓在牆上。接著他盡其所能禮貌地要求，用他的唇與舌與喉嚨與手。他好整以暇，等完事後，他往後跪坐，以手背擦嘴，問道：「這樣夠禮貌嗎？」

傑克倚牆軟倒，索爾的手支撐著他，他的嘴被自己啃咬得艷紅，神情迷茫。他手指笨拙地拉扯上衣邊緣，啞聲答道：「還可以。」索爾樂於幫他脫衣，將牛仔褲自他的長腿上剝除。高潮令傑克心情愉悅，當索爾扯下披風鋪在地板上時，他開懷大笑。索爾拉著他躺在披風上，而他全身軟綿、四肢鬆散，卻仍不斷發出哼氣聲，似乎是覺得有趣，索爾不太確定那是不是笑聲。

眼前是傑克這樣手腳大張仰躺的景象，要索爾思考簡直比登天還難。蒼白的肌膚，烏黑的頭髮，與索爾的鮮紅披風形成恰到好處的對比。索爾伸手探進傑克褲袋，平常裡面總放著保險套與潤滑油，今天也不例外。他又飢渴又不耐煩，迅速潤滑手指，而傑克輕輕哼著，長腿環上索爾腰間，手臂往上伸展過頭。索爾停止動作，他實在非停止不可，他停下來盯著傑克直看，接著他必須用盡全力控制自己，因為他不能直接壓制住傑克然後強取豪奪，就算點燃這熊熊烈焰的正是傑克。

只不過，他還是忍不住彎下腰，偷走一枚熱切的吻，手也沿著傑克手臂往上溜。在他指尖下，傑克的手腕感覺有些冰涼，纖細，他單手就能握住他的兩隻手腕。索爾猶豫不決，往後退開，粗喘著，彷彿不知該如何述說心中請求。傑克替他省下麻煩，弓起身子將唇附在索爾耳邊，嘶聲挑釁：「快點。上我。」

索爾呻吟著將傑克的手腕壓上他的披風，另一手滑過傑克身側。當索爾以一指探進傑克體內時，他有些岔氣，而索爾親吻他，吞下他發出的所有細碎聲響，他想要全部、每一聲輕哼與呻吟，想要把聲音收藏起來，永久保存。他小心翼翼擴張傑克的身體，不敢太快，直到傑克開始擺臀回應他手指的動作，雙腳踩在地上以支撐自己的搖動。

他粗暴扯下下身的盔甲，釋放他的陰莖，傑克嘴抵著他的嘴直喘，空著的手纏在索爾髮絲裡，將他壓近自己，彷彿這世上或其他八界裡有任何人有辦法將索爾從他身邊拉開。傑克的身軀又緊又熱，迎合著他，而索爾一個動作便埋到最深，逼得傑克用後腦勺敲地板，繃緊頸項，有些口齒不清地喊：「索爾！」而這實在超過索爾所能承受的範圍了。

索爾狂亂地幹他，吮吻他的頸、他的嘴，額頭抵上他額間，旋即又往下親吻。怎麼觸碰都不夠。戳刺的速度怎樣都不夠快。他把傑克一條腿架上自己肩膀，光裸的肌膚碾壓著銀灰色金屬，索爾努力找尋更深的角度，而傑克抵著他的嘴啞啞地說：「好棒。」然後渾身一顫。

索爾就像這樣抵達高潮，頂弄了最後一次，接著在餘韻中毫無節奏地擺動腰臀，傑克的氣息熱熱噴在他頰邊。他頸項上有索爾的嘴留下的斑斑吻痕，肌膚被索爾鬍鬚摩擦得有些紅腫，索爾往下一瞥，看見精液噴濺在他的下腹，讓索爾的陰莖跳動，因為他沒辦法看著傑克像這樣赤裸裸躺在他的披風上，全身佈滿貪歡的痕跡，而還能不想要。傑克不停蠕動，輕笑著。索爾扣緊傑克的手腕片刻，低吼：「不要動。」然後拔出來，伸手再拿新的保險套。

之後，很久之後，在傑克命他拿來濕毛巾與幾杯水之後，索爾回到房內，只見他以肘支身，趴臥在雷神之錘旁，若有所思地拖拉一指劃過神錘上緩緩凝結的透明血液。傑克的表情有些遙遠，他問：「這是哪來的？新聞上那些怪物？」

索爾點點頭，緩緩坐上床。時間已是凌晨，他也有些疲累，不過是好的疲累，勞力換得的報償。傑克一口喝乾杯中的水，又搶過索爾手中那杯，一飲而盡。接著他問：「它們是什麼東西？」

「我不知道。」他聳聳肩：「它們毫無溝通的意圖。它們只是現身，投入戰場。死亡。」

傑克又開始盯著雷神之錘。樣子像在發楞。他微弱地自言自語：「就像瘋子一樣。」

「沒錯。」索爾有些猶豫，因為傑克的恍惚讓他越來越擔憂。也許他剛才太過精力旺盛了。他還在考慮要如何開口，此時傑克打了個大大的呵欠，全身一抖，突然回過神來。傑克動了動手指，對著上面的黏液做了個鬼臉，然後起身洗手。他沒有再提起那些生物，之後，他們很快便進入夢鄉。

 

\--

 

*班班就是這位小朋友：http://cdn2.hubspot.net/hub/166399/file-1264742892-jpg/images/bambam.jpg

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this fic for quite a while and I'm truly sorry. I'm still slowly working on it but life, life is difficult, you know? But I'll definitely finish it, I promise.
> 
> 許久沒有更新，十分抱歉。翻譯還在緩慢地進行中，可我實在忙，擠不出什麼時間，偶有空閒又只想偷懶。但我會把它完成的，我發誓。

 

數日後，那些生物再度發動攻擊。

它們還算容易殲滅，不過它們不停增加的數量逐漸成了嚴重的問題，尤其每次攻擊間的間隔時間有縮短的趨勢。如果它們持續以目前這種速率加速發動攻擊，在明日內它們就會成為連續不斷的洪流。史塔克仍無法確定這些生物的目的、確切數量，甚至連它們的來歷都不知道。這一切著實令人灰心。

巴頓很明顯也同意。他走過一大片死屍，取回他的箭，一邊對著娜塔莎嘀咕：「我該不會是唯一一個沒發現巨大傳送門的人吧？對抗奇塔瑞的時候至少我們還知道要瞄準哪邊。」

娜塔莎以鼻嗤笑，她迅速而有系統地確認地上那些屍體都死透了，然後直起身子，說：「史塔克，等一下。」然後拔下耳機。她把耳機放在索爾掌中，微帶抱歉地聳了聳肩，彎下腰，將手上小刀深深插入其中一隻生物的眼窩。索爾隱約聽見史塔克的聲音喋喋不休，於是把耳機戴上。

史塔克正在說：「──阿斯加人有頗大的、呃、應該說是奇大無比的、呃、能量防護罩？」

索爾精神為之一振。史塔克一直會向他報告搜索阿斯加的探測器的最新進展，如果他在問防護罩，索爾能想到的防護罩只有一個。「有。環繞著皇宮的，不過已經毀於──」

「呃、不是，這可不是皇宮防護罩。除非你們的皇宮大概有兩顆地球這麼大。」半秒的停頓後，「你們的皇宮應該沒有兩顆地球那麼大吧，因為──」

「沒有。」

史塔克不耐煩地呼了口氣：「而你沒聽過有其他的防護罩？這下可好。」

羅傑斯閃著地上屍體跨越戰場走了過來，單手壓著一邊耳朵，聽在索爾身旁，向他點頭招呼，接著很順地加入對話：「東尼，有什麼新消息？」

「沒什麼特別的。那邊的能量數據完全爆表，而且還在干擾訊號。壞消息是，如果我發現的這些DNA痕跡是正確的話，這些混帳東西似乎是先襲擊了你老家。好消息是，看起來你們把它們炸個片甲不留、灰飛煙滅。回到壞消息，我不確定有沒有人生還，因為中間有個超大能量防護罩擋著路。還有──喔，嘿，看來你們有新訪客了，在紐澤西。」

羅傑斯嘆了口氣：「收到。」他將盾牌甩上背，打了個大大的呵欠，拍了拍索爾的肩膀，然後出發去集合其他人。

索爾正要升空，史塔克又說：「嘿，加拉哈德*，你還在嗎？」

「在。」

「很好。非常好。聽著。假設，假設喔，無數的細菌怪物攻擊了阿斯加。你們有人有辦法擠出大約等於一小顆太陽的純粹能量砸在那些壞蛋身上嗎？而且要──你知道，還要能控制不讓它同時殲滅掉你們其他人，這機率有多大？」雷神之錘在他手中沉甸甸的。索爾思考著這個問題，他不喜歡自己推理出的答案。他的沉默想必久到成了某種回覆，因為史塔克低低嘆了口氣：「哎，真糟。我很遺憾，朋友。」

 

\--

 

他沒能成功。白天的戰鬥想必比他原本以為的還要耗費他的精力。他在深夜中驚醒，外頭有人急促敲著門，傑克正爬過他的腿，打算應門。索爾搖搖晃晃伸出手想把傑克拉回來，但傑克太敏捷，也遠比索爾易醒，等索爾終於拖著腳步走出臥室，傑克早已站在大門邊。敲門聲未曾停歇，甚至連稍微暫停都沒有，暴躁不耐感很快取代了索爾的惺忪睡意。

傑克按開燈，把門扯開，刺骨寒風頓時灌了進來。傑克站在門邊，像隻炸毛的貓一樣斥道：「幹嘛？」

史塔克的回答聽起來非常歡樂，幾乎滿溢著某種瘋癲的能量：「嗨！索爾可以出來玩嗎？」

「發生什麼事了？」索爾突然一點也不覺得累。他擋在門口，忽視史塔克瞪大的雙眼，忽視他的視線不停在索爾與傑克之間來來回回。一瞬間，索爾希望他沒有脫下他的盔甲，希望傑克身上穿著的不是他的上衣，尺寸過大、鬆垮垮地自傑克單肩滑下，希望他剛才的第一反應不是伸手將傑克拉近自己身邊。

現在一切都於事無補了。史塔克已經在壞笑著：「你知道啊，我一開始根本不相信，不過現在。這實在是太……」他上下打量傑克，而索爾眉頭深鎖，努力壓下不悅的低吼。「……太詭異了。我是說，就連瞪人的方式跟其他全部都、他看起來就像──」

「史塔克。你來做什麼？」

「什麼？喔。」史塔克對傑克拋了個媚眼，不過至少他收斂起稍嫌輕薄的目光。「就是啊，我大概、或許、可能把全世界推向恐怖的滅亡了，不過好消息是我也大概百分之八十九確定阿斯加上所有人還活著，說來有點話長，我可以邊走邊解釋嗎？其他人大概一邊等我們一邊被打得落花流水，不過我不是在怪你不接電話啦……」他再次瞧了傑克一眼，然後做出了個複雜的皺眉兼皺鼻子的表情，「還是很詭異。」

「好吧。」索爾想都沒想就取來他的盔甲，傑克突然抓住他的手臂，用力扣緊，展露出就一介凡人而言十分駭人的力道。

傑克臉上滿是擔憂，眼神遙遠。索爾舉掌捧住他臉頰，夜裡空氣讓他的肌膚冷得嚇人，看起來甚至有點泛青，也許是受了點風寒。他說：「索爾，你必須知道──」接著他的眼神重新聚焦，自頭頂至腳底打了個顫，嘴用力閉上，索爾能隱約聽見牙齒咬合的聲音。

索爾微笑，伸臂環住傑克的背，將他緊摟在懷裡。他說：「我知道。」然後向他討了個又深長又徹底的吻，好讓他在漫漫長夜的戰鬥中仍能保持溫暖。他推傑克進屋內，命令道：「注意安全。」

他無視史塔克在身後脫口而出：「超級怪異。」

 

\--

 

途中，史塔克信守承諾向他解釋來龍去脈。他們急速升空，史塔克對著他高聲喊的內容差不多是這樣的：「就是啊，根據我的猜測，六個月前這些畜生從漆黑的太空中冒出來，包圍阿斯加。我想、我是說、當然、我也不確定，但我很幸運能擁有根據大家都看不懂的數據來推測理論的超人能力──」

「史塔克。」索爾有時會想，如果史塔克不是這麼愛聆賞自己說的話與自己的嗓音，也許大家會更了解他的聰明才智。

「嘿、重點要來了。總之，正如我所說，根據我們目前所見，這些混帳之前是在太空中飄浮──順帶一提，它們飄了好一段時間了，我們在戰場上找到的殘骸有些年代相當久遠──然後恰巧發現阿斯加的宜人氣候與環境，所以它們就開始繁殖，就跟、呃、跟星際細菌差不多，直到你們把它們炸個片甲不留。順便說，我還是完全搞不清楚那是怎麼發生的，實在很糟糕，因為要從發射的殘跡來還原武器本身實在是行不太通。」

一陣充滿期待的靜默。索爾突然理解，這一刻，史塔克期望他能說些話。這種機會在跟史塔克對話的過程中相當難得。索爾說：「我知道的並不比你多。我猜奧丁應該施了某種咒語。」就連在說這句話時，一字一句都感覺虛偽而空洞。他父親早已疲憊衰弱了很長一段時間，而且就算是在他的黃金時期，也沒辦法達成這種法術。如果能，與約頓海姆之間的戰爭也不會拖得那麼長。然而，索爾找不到更好的解釋。

「是嗎，好吧，不管是誰做的，我都想和他聊聊，因為那實在是完美傑作。一舉殲滅大部分的怪物，逼得倖存的傢伙四處亂竄──」

「四處亂竄？這些攻擊似乎不只是──」

「對喔，關於那件事。」穿著盔甲的史塔克居然還能看起來不太自在，甚至透露出些微的罪惡感。「就是啊，說來有趣，我們在建造那座橋的時候也許可能、一不小心、在毫不知情的狀況下、完全出自意外地就稍微把一些遊蕩的怪物，你知道，有點、呃、有點組織化地引導到地球來了。」

「那我們必須關閉橋梁，越快越好──」

「好主意。妙主意。這也是我們的第一要務。很不幸的，呃，那個探測器似乎、呃、似乎吸引了倖存在阿斯加四周的那些怪物的注意，而它們一發現那座橋，就、」史塔克突然剎車，朝前一指，他們的夥伴們被淹沒在一大群不停增加的怪物裡，數量遠比索爾迄今所見要多得多，而每分每秒都有更多的怪物騰空冒出。「你自己看吧。」

索爾不再多費唇舌，迅速投入戰鬥。

戰鬥持續不久，索爾連滴汗都還沒流，突然一波短暫的靜寂席捲戰場上所有怪物，然後，低沉、敬畏的聲音自數以千計的喉頭發出。索爾把握機會把方才與他糾纏不休的半打怪物全砸個粉碎，接著朝它們圍繞著的中心方向望去。

一開始他什麼也看不見，摸不著頭緒，正打算把這一切當作只是那些瘋癲生物的怪異舉動，只是接下來它們突然暴力十足，以先前十倍的力道瘋狂攻擊。在它們之中，出現一頭碩大無比的巨獸。它與其他生物一樣像是半透明的黑影，擁有四條腿與八隻上臂以及三顆頭，其中兩顆純然為牙齒組成，第三顆則全是眼睛。它猛抬起頭，所有的嘴同時咆哮：「它在哪？拿它給我們在它再次傷害我們之前，拿它給我們，拿它給我們！」

在索爾左方，羅傑斯用盾牌擋下怪物的襲擊，粗喘道：「唉，糟了。」接著略帶希望地補了句：「浩克？」

浩克笑著迎戰，不過他的從容維持不了多久。索爾立即投身協助，因為那龐然巨物漸漸殺出重圍，往城市的住宅區前進。它不斷以震耳欲聾的音量喊著所謂的「它」，片刻未停。索爾瞄準怪物眾多血盆大口的其中一個，發動第一擊。雷神之錘砸在它牙齒上，發出了令人滿意的碎裂聲，但索爾的勝利感很快便消逝。

怪物以超自然的速度舉起了眾多前肢中的一隻，釘住索爾的披風。索爾悶哼一聲，用力拉扯，下一瞬間就被以駭人力道拋到空中再扔到地上。索爾搖了搖頭，想甩開腦中的耳鳴，但那怪物迅速用另一隻前肢壓制住他，軀體壟罩在索爾上方。帶著刺鼻硫磺味的唾液滴在索爾臉上。怪物吼道：「這東西聞起來很像它。」接著低下頭。

索爾悶哼，雷神之錘幾乎是自動飛過來，擊中怪物的眾多下巴之一。可怕的碎裂聲自怪物體內某處傳來，不過它只是大吼一聲，張口咬住索爾後抬起身，一個甩頭便將索爾往外摔。

索爾撞上了一座建築物。他癱倒在地，頭昏眼花，撞擊點揚起了塵土與水泥碎片，讓他劇烈咳嗽。朦朧中，他能聽見羅傑斯高聲喊叫，要浩克過去支開那頭怪獸，給索爾一點喘息的機會。索爾用力撐起身，對於浩克成功的機率，他不太樂觀。怪物再次向他衝來，扭曲的前肢張牙舞爪著。等待著他的將是難以言喻的苦痛，索爾皺著眉，召回雷神之錘，接著做足心理準備。

接下來這幾分鐘可是一點也不美好。至少，目前這頭巨大的怪物全神貫注在他身上，沒心思去攻擊其他人，這讓索爾稍感寬心。然而這安慰實在不甚足夠，尤其當他再次倒地，暈頭轉向、咳個不停，想舉起手臂，卻只感到刺骨的疼痛。他的雙眼因為不斷滴落的汗水和血水而刺痛，而且他根本喘不過氣。索爾想像這些怪物在阿斯加恣意肆虐的景象，怒氣驅使他跪起身，但他實在站不起來。

在他對面，那隻龐然巨物以爪刨抓著地板，它的其中一顆頭看起來已完全被摧毀。它充滿惡意的無數雙眼盯著索爾，而索爾看著它高聳的肩膀與背脊。他咳了咳。怪物噴著口水，吼著一些無法理解的話，同時朝索爾撞來，索爾只能盡可能做好準備以降低衝擊，把頭壓到最低，下巴緊貼胸口，嘗試提供自己的頭頸一點微弱的保護。很荒謬地，他似乎聽見羅傑斯大喊：「慘了，洛基，洛基現身！」

最後一擊從未到來。索爾四周的空氣簡直因飽含的能量而劈啪作響。他抬頭一看，頓時睜大雙眼，開始懷疑他剛才撞到頭究竟多嚴重，因為眼前所見景象只可能是腦震盪的後遺症。傑克擋在他前方，身上還穿著索爾的過大上衣，高舉著手，手指大張。閃爍的能量環繞著他，在他指尖舞動，索爾能在他上空看見絲絲縷縷的翠綠與銀白，但每當他試著聚焦，那些光芒又立刻消散。百呎外，那頭怪獸跌趴在地，正狼狽地爬起身。它怎麼會在那裡，他的命運究竟怎會扭轉至此，索爾著實摸不著頭緒。傑克齜牙裂嘴：「你竟敢襲擊他？」

史塔克正在說話，他的聲音很遙遠，可能是從與這個瘋狂的夢境毫無關聯的某個地方傳來的：「不是，你看清楚，那不是洛基，那是索爾的應召男友，只不過長得跟洛基一模一樣。」

那龐然大物幾乎已經穩住腳步，剩下的兩顆頭轉向傑克，狂亂的眼神中全是恨意，似乎認得傑克。它的咆哮震天動地：「它來了！殺了它！」

而在震耳欲聾的嘈雜噪音中，羅傑斯的聲音幾乎被掩蓋：「呃、不對，我……相當確定那就是洛基。」

 

（未完待續）

加拉哈德：Sir Galahad，傳說中亞瑟王手下的圓桌武士之一員，也是三位找到聖杯的騎士之一。


	6. Chapter 6

索爾滿嘴是血。他把頭轉向側邊，吐了口血，試著想說話，想要求答案，此時，他感覺到涼涼的手指撫過他的前額，順勢往後梳整他的頭髮，然後溫柔捧住他的頭顱。能量自手指接觸他頭顱的點湧出，帶著刺鼻臭氧味的魔力緩緩沁入索爾的肌肉髮膚中。索爾心智澄明，壟罩他思緒的朦朧霧霾逐漸消散，嘎拉一聲，他碎裂的頰骨帶來的劇烈疼痛瞬間緩解，而全身上下錯置斷裂的骨頭也重新接齊。突然間，他可以順暢呼吸了。他深吸一口氣，抬起頭。

他的視線沿著蒼白的手腕往上，看見修長的手臂、突出著緊繃肌腱的頸項看起來相當熟悉，他忍不住嗆咳，不敢置信：「洛基？」

洛基降低視線看向索爾。他面無表情，接著迅速連眨六次眼。紛亂的各種情緒自他臉上一閃即逝：愛戀、困惑、驚訝、憤怒、恐懼，但下一秒，所有情緒都被收拾齊整，藏得好好的。取而代之的是他上揚的嘴角，惱人的笑意。洛基收回埋在索爾髮絲裡的手指，指甲搔刮過皮膚，順勢將剩餘的疼痛一起帶走，然後說：「哈囉，哥哥。」

驚恐一詞遠不足以形容漫天匝地向索爾襲來的情緒。只不過同樣強烈的困惑與不可置信讓他沒餘裕恐慌。索爾不理解，他不能──這不可能啊。他艱難地說：「你死了。」他覺得自己應該大吼大叫，但是他的聲音卻僅僅稱得上是耳語，勉強自齒間硬擠出的氣音。「我把你抱在懷裡而你死了。我清楚感覺到你的生命消逝了。」

洛基的笑容有些動搖，然而只有短短一瞬。下一刻，他聳了聳肩，「是沒錯。不過我還魂了，接著又死了一次。」洛基將注意力轉回逐步逼近的怪物。他的嗓音聽起來心不在焉又百無聊賴，「看來我似乎是找到了適合我的興趣，我應該──」

「我為你哀悼了好久。」他的音量應該沒有大到足以讓洛基分心，但洛基還是聽見了。洛基的背脊與肩膀僵硬，手指收緊在掌心，握成拳頭，接著又放鬆。他舉起手，先是以指尖挑了挑身上穿的上衣，嗤之以鼻，然後又摸上頸子。索爾不需要親眼看到，不需要讓他轉過身，也知道他以指尖按壓的是索爾的嘴在上頭留下的痕跡。

洛基稍稍轉頭好讓索爾能看見他眼裡的譏刺，問道：「你這樣稱呼你這些日子做的事情？」索爾縮了縮，但洛基還沒說完，語氣滿是索爾再熟悉不過的嘲諷：「我得承認，哥哥，我從不知道你對我的愛戀是如此深沉。」

「夠了！巫師！死吧！」

洛基猙獰面容，眼神自索爾身上移開，將全副注意力投向那隻龐大的怪物。「我們高等人講話，你這低等生物不要插嘴！你竟然還敢再上戰場跟我鬥？」他甩甩手，不斷蠕動逼近兄弟倆的一群怪物瞬間爆裂，成了不計其數的碎片，散落在碎冰之上。「需要我再摧毀你們一次嗎？」

巨獸所有的血盆大口同時冷哼，蹄爪刨地，在他們身旁繞著半圓，來來回回，來來回回。在它頭頂上，索爾隱約能看見其他戰友企圖制止新一波的怪物入侵。巨獸叢生的萬顆眼睛全數盯著洛基，索爾完全被冷落、無視，一切都讓他不悅。他勉力起身，搖搖晃晃站到洛基身側，而怪獸嘶著聲繼續說：「上次它失敗了。我們還活著。」

「確實令人失望。是我的錯。」洛基也嘶著聲陰森森回道：「作弊是逃不過魔法的法眼的。只不過──」洛基抬頷，舉手朝面前數以萬計不停蠕動的生物比了比，「你的大軍就只剩這些？」他獰面續道：「上次你們的數量可是目前的千倍，你也沒能打敗我。」千倍。索爾忍不住打了個寒顫。「現在你又怎麼可能成功？」

「它自己一個。」野獸發出了震耳欲聾的巨大聲響。片刻後索爾突然明白，那是笑聲。「這裡只有虛弱、柔軟的東西。我們殺了它。我們可以生出新的大軍。」

「自己一個？你以為我是獨自面對你們？」洛基嗓音裡那陰毒而愉悅的語氣對那些膽敢忤逆他的人而言從不是個好預兆。「哥哥。」洛基半轉過身向著索爾，眼神狂亂，笑容惡毒。他將手放在索爾肩上，頓時魔法流竄過索爾四肢百骸，所有疲憊被沖刷得一絲不剩，取而代之的是充沛無比的能量，強度大得讓索爾筋骨幾乎無法負荷。「你會站在我身邊，對嗎？」

至少，這一道問題索爾知道答案，心中沒有任何疑慮。他伸手想搭上洛基的肩頭，但又有些遲疑。在他做了那些事情之後，或許還是把手收回來比較好。他有些艱難地回答：「永遠都會。」

洛基的笑容銳利，他捏捏索爾的肩，隨即消失，下一刻他已現身遙遠的另一端，蹲坐在巨獸的頸脖上，兩支匕首深深插入怪物眼中。怪物淒厲慘叫，而洛基放聲大笑，高聲喊道：「那我們就開始吧？」天空立時裂出一條大縫。

怪物自四面八方湧來，無邊無際，伸展著肢體，伸展著，伸展著，伸展著。它們身上不應該長著頭的地方卻長著好幾顆頭。它們是指爪與利牙與關節的綜合體。戰場上頓時一片靜寂，史塔克差一些便直接撞上其中一隻怪物，他在距離怪物不到一呎處改變軌道猛往上飛，同時大叫「慘了、慘了、糟糕！」那隻怪物像條蛇般扭轉頸子，把頭折回身上，張開血盆大口，而索爾用盡全力將雷神之鎚往怪物身上拋。

索爾幾乎沒餘裕思考，在僅有的半秒鐘內，他高聲吼：「洛基，我們不能在這裡打。這城市──」

洛基現身他身旁，髮絲紊亂遮著臉，透明血液浸透了他身上單薄的上衣，布料緊緊黏著肌膚。他看起來猙獰野蠻，像頭無法馴化的野獸，而剎那間索爾忘了自己不能再有渴望，忘了他的慾望是禁忌，忘了他犯下的滔天大錯。洛基漫不經心地揮了揮手：「要我把這些東西全移走嗎？」索爾正要開口回答，但洛基已經轉過身，簡潔道：「好吧。」接著他張開十指，光在他掌間聚集，然後像藤蔓一般蜿蜒爬上他的手臂，朝最大的怪獸衝去。

史塔克降落在他們身旁，力道大得令地板都震動。他的面部盔甲自動掀開，只見他半張臉都是鮮血。史塔克舉起手摸了摸鼻子，吃痛地呻吟了一聲，然後說：「嘿、哇，你看起來很忙，那應該不是你之前施的──我猜阿斯加那是你做的，是你吧，對吧？──你之前施了個法，把阿斯加上的這些傢伙全數殲滅？因為我們還滿需要有人再行使一次那種魔法，如果你可以──」

洛基眼睛抬也沒抬，仍專注看著他指尖畫出的複雜圖樣，心不在焉說：「我不行。」

「為什麼？」史塔克的語氣是惱怒的抱怨。他看起來遍體鱗傷、精疲力竭，但仍堅定不移。

洛基扯了扯一邊嘴角，雙臂張得更開，有些吃力地啞聲道：「問索爾能不能接受以我的死亡換取這些劣等生物的消失。」史塔克聞言竟真轉過身看向索爾，黑眼中滿是詢問，而索爾朝他獰面露齒。史塔克舉起雙手表示投降，洛基則翻了個白眼：「你能清理比較小隻的嗎？」 

史塔克說：「什麼？可以。大概吧？什麼？」

「很好。」洛基猛力合掌，頓時爆炸聲震耳欲聾，火光刺眼得令人目盲，整個世界在轉瞬間消失無蹤。

等到世界回到眼前時，索爾最先注意到的是凜冽刺骨的寒冷。寒風嚙咬每一吋裸露在外的肌膚，竄進他的盔甲底下、他的鼻子、他的喉嚨。寒風讓他連肺都痛，但至少這寒風的威力還不及約頓海姆。環顧四週，是平坦而灰白的大地，一望無際。時間已是午夜，但極地這不西沉的太陽仍普照著冰雪。七隻巨大的怪物很快便站穩腳步，立起身來。在索爾身邊的洛基重心不穩、搖搖晃晃，先是單膝著地，接著整個身子跪倒在地。

索爾跟著倒下，彷彿是被繫在洛基身上。膝下的塊冰喀啦碎裂，索爾想都沒想就伸手撫上洛基的背，洛基穿著的索爾的上衣是如此單薄。洛基的手深陷冰裡，鮮豔的靛青色沿著他的手臂往上蔓延，已經到了手肘。索爾緊盯著已經準備朝他們發動攻擊的怪物，開口問洛基：「你沒事嗎？我們在哪裡？你剛才做了什麼？」

「我很快會復原。」洛基甩掉索爾的手，他的肩膀也化成靛藍，色澤繼續往他頸項上去。「我駕馭了那座橋的能量以──」洛基悶哼了一聲，改口道：「應你要求，我把我們移到這裡來。這是最南方的大陸，幾十哩內都沒有你那些寶貝凡人。」洛基抬起眼，雙眸紅豔似血。「而且寒冷會讓它們行動遲緩。」他抽出埋在冰雪中的手，立起身子。索爾的氣息與怪物的氣息都在冷空氣中蒸成雲霧，但洛基的呼吸沒有。洛基舉腿奮力一跺，身邊的冰塊爆裂，一支修長又尖銳的矛隨即躍進他手裡。他露齒而笑，整齊的齒列被靛青色肌膚襯得不可思議地潔白。「那麼，如果你沒有別的問題的話，我們來打獵吧？」

除了同意之外，不可能有其他答案。無論索爾多想要求洛基詳細解釋他的滿腹疑問，都必須得稍等。

在這裡打那些怪物似乎容易多了。這裡沒有任何建築物，只有無邊無際的冰雪，而且索爾敢發誓當他被怪物拋擲，摔在冰上時，這些冰塊幾乎以不可思議的溫柔接住了他。索爾全身上下流竄著一股難以言喻的能量，力道之大遠超出他的習慣，洛基想必施了某種法術，控制住了索爾的疼痛與疲憊感。而且，更重要的是，在打鬥了一段時間後，索爾發現他很享受與洛基並肩作戰。

他們已經好些年沒有像這樣並肩退敵了。或許他們從來沒有過，或許在過去總是索爾莽撞地往前衝，讓洛基在後頭掩護他，確保他不會喪命。現在不是這樣了。隨著時間分秒過去，他們發展出一種模式，一種索爾不須多作思考的韻律。這感覺十分愉悅，令人狂喜，索爾大笑著與洛基聯手撂倒其中一隻怪獸，而他沒有因此停下動作。

在這裡太陽永不西沉，他們在水溶溶的微弱日光中舞著，與彼此共舞，與怪物共舞。他們撂倒了第二隻怪物，第三隻，隨著怪物一隻隻倒下，戰況也愈發輕鬆。索爾沒時間擔心他還在處理剩餘的小型怪物的那些朋友。他沒時間擔心自己對洛基做了什麼事情，或者洛基是如何活下來的，或者阿斯加在面對比眼前這些數量還要多千百倍的怪物之後，目前的狀況究竟如何。眼前只有戰鬥跟洛基，這讓索爾心曠神怡，直到一切嘎然停止。

之後，索爾無法確定失足的究竟是他還是洛基。他無法確定讓他分心的究竟是迅速靠近的空中航母所帶來的轟隆引擎聲，還是毫無預警就恢復運作的彩虹橋所帶來的刺眼光線。彩虹橋直接穿透某頭怪物的身體，畢竟海姆達爾的瞄準能力可不容小覷。索爾無法確定究竟是什麼讓他大意，反正這一切也不重要，真的，只不過之後索爾將會忍不住不斷回想這一切，想挑出破綻。不過那也是之後的事情。

現在，洛基發出了微弱的驚呼，頓時奪走索爾所有注意力，讓他永遠無法憶起到底一開始讓他分心的是哪件事情。他腦中所有的想法全都消失殆盡，只剩下眼前那捲曲帶刺的噁心蹄爪扣住了洛基胸膛，洛基的手腳不斷抽搐，暗紅色的血液汩汩湧出滴落在冰層上，卻沒有任何蒸氣。怪物猛力將洛基甩在冰上，勁道之大使得冰層應聲碎裂，數以千計的冰塊噴散於四處，陸塊本身想必也已裂成兩半。怪物放聲大笑，轟隆巨響充斥於索爾耳中。

索爾幾乎失去任何認知能力。熟悉的嗓音。語句的斷片。「他需要幫忙嗎？我們應該幫忙。我們應該幫忙吧？如果我們去幫他的話，他認不認得我們？」刀片劃過空中的嘯聲。飛彈。鮮血。他自己的血。在他憤怒得失去理智瘋狂攻擊的這段期間內，他受的傷遠比前幾個小時要嚴重、數量也多得多，不過索爾感覺不到疼痛。

這一切都不重要。沒有什麼是重要的。等他終於回神，才察覺自己舉著一隻尺寸比他巨大十倍有餘的斷肢，斷裂處散發著燒焦惡臭，透明血液流出來覆蓋住他的皮膚。斷肢上的指頭仍半扣著洛基，而索爾將它自洛基腿上拔下，隨手丟在一旁，世界終於稍稍慢了下來，一切再度有了點意義。索爾跪倒在地，雙手並用，捏緊仍嵌在洛基身上的蹄爪，勁力大到裡面的骨頭隨之迸裂，接著他把所有碎爪自洛基身軀取出，扔得遠遠的。

洛基動也不動。完全靜止。他的頭垂在一邊，地上有太多鮮血。索爾的上衣早已成了破布，遮蓋不住胸膛上一道道深可見骨的傷口。極地低溫終於開始影響到索爾。他使勁把剩下的蹄爪自洛基身上拔除，手不停發顫，異物伴著鮮血一同噴出來的溼答答的聲響逼得索爾暈眩作嘔。他忘記自己不該觸碰洛基，奮力把洛基自地上拉起，摟在懷裡，索爾完全感覺不到洛基那約頓人的皮膚應該帶來的凍裂感。

洛基軟綿綿垂在他胸前。這一次他沒有像上次一樣因為疼痛而僵硬，沒有像上次一樣浪費最後一口氣只為了祈求索爾早已給予的原諒。索爾縮起身子護住他，臉頰靠上洛基的額頭，隱約感覺自己可能正扯著喉嚨撕心裂肺地吼，而下一秒，冰冷的手指摀住他的嘴，舌尖嘗到血液的鹹腥。洛基啞聲說：「安靜點，哥哥。」然後他抓住索爾的手，將其壓在他身側不斷冒血的傷口。

索爾深吸了口氣。他的肺隱隱作疼。臉熱辣辣的。他一邊站起身，一邊低吼：「不要──不要死，洛基，你對我發誓、發誓你不會死。」彩虹橋。他隱約記得彩虹橋開啟了。他不在意彩虹橋怎麼會、或者為什麼會開啟。唯一重要的是彩虹橋又能正常運作了。他們必須回阿斯加。阿斯加的治療師能治好洛基。他們必須治好洛基。他們一定能治好洛基。

羅傑斯站在索爾肘邊，而即使索爾無法專注，仍能察覺他正小心翼翼保持著安全距離。羅傑斯說：「嘿、索爾、朋友，你還好嗎？你沒事嗎？你的、呃、你朋友──」

「洛汗人*。」

「東尼，閉嘴。」

「──在處理剩下那隻，不過如果你想要幫他們的話，我們可以、我們可以帶他離開，拿些水給他──」索爾將懷中的洛基摟得更緊，接著往後退了一小步。

史塔克打斷羅傑斯：「嘩、冷靜、沒事、他不是那個意思，他的意思是說你盡量、你只要、你把他抱緊，好嗎？沒有人要帶洛基離開。他就、呃、就交給你處理了，老兄。」

索爾忽視眼前所有一切，他沒有時間去管。他抬頭望向天際，乞求道：「海姆達爾，求你──」而他不必再多說，來自家鄉的一道潔白、炫目的光立時將他包圍。

 

\--

 

阿斯加金碧輝煌。家鄉的氣溫，若在其他時候應該是撫慰人心的溫暖，此時卻是令人窒息的炎熱。索爾降落在海姆達爾面前，踉蹌了幾步，懷中的洛基痛苦地呻吟。海姆達爾瞠目結舌，但索爾沒有餘裕寒暄。他啞聲說：「通知治療師。」接著空出緊環住洛基身軀的一隻手，被汗水與血水沾得濕黏的手指握上了雷神之錘。誠然，飛行的顛簸極可能讓洛基的傷勢加劇，不過這是最快到達皇宮的方法。

外頭的天空明亮得不可思議。朵朵銀白色的積捲雲自地平線的另一端捲到另一端，大氣能量劈啪作響。雲朵上四處散落著一道道穿孔，裂縫中尚能看見外頭漆黑的宇宙，不過這層保護罩已幾近完成。索爾將視線自刺眼的天空移開，轉而望向重建中的城市、消失不見的幢幢建築、家家戶戶幾乎都帶著哀悼的氣氛。

他們抵達皇宮時，眾位治療師早已等在那兒了。索爾說：「拜託，他不能死。」這是對命運三女神，也是對治療師的祈求。簡單幾個字，因為他想不出更動聽的話語。治療師的深色眼瞳相當平靜，他們的手強而有力，領著索爾到治療室裡。他們把洛基抬到病床上，而洛基渾身虛弱，一聲不吭，雙眼緊閉。索爾注意到洛基的皮膚上的深色逐漸褪去，讓他稍微鬆了口氣──洛基的外貌變回阿斯加人了。然而，索爾才往後退一步，雙手自洛基身上拿開，洛基的肌膚迅速變回靛藍，一位女性治療師尖叫著抽回凍傷的手。索爾立刻向前，伸手觸摸洛基，看著他皮膚顏色再度改變，安全了。

那之後，治療師們更加小心謹慎。他們有些四處奔走，有些忙著剝除衣料，有些則負責收束傷口。他們低聲交換著各種難以理解的術語，在索爾聽來簡直像是別種語言。他們的手很快就因沾滿血液而腥紅。有位治療師站在洛基頭顱旁，雙手捧著洛基的兩邊太陽穴，一道柔和的粉色光芒充盈在她兩個掌心之間。他們看起來一點也不驚慌失措，而這比任何安慰的言語都還能安撫索爾。

一旦冷靜下來，索爾突然有餘裕去注意到治療室裡某人的缺席。「奧丁為何不在？」索爾知道父親與洛基的關係並不好，尤其在洛基的身世終於揭曉之後，但是奧丁的治療能力遠比阿斯加任何人要強得多。索爾不敢相信他竟然寧可讓洛基等死。而如果他真打算──索爾會跟他講道理。如果情勢需要，他會與奧丁辯論、會懇求、會跟他討價還價。「沒有人通知他嗎？」治療師沒有回話，而是彼此交換眼神之後低下頭，索爾感覺胸中怒氣開始上揚。「回答我！我會親自把他拖過來──」

「索爾，奧丁已經死了。」是希芙的聲音。索爾已經太久沒有聽見這令他想念不已的嗓音，因此喜悅得讓他暫時無法理解她說了什麼。索爾轉過身仔細端詳希芙，但一隻手仍小心地輕觸洛基肋骨。希芙身著盔甲，長髮束成馬尾，她的劍沾著透明的血，濕透了，而她的盾上佈滿凹痕。她奮力走向索爾，有些踉蹌，重心明顯往左腿偏，然而即使如此，她仍握住索爾的手肘，想穩住索爾，索爾這才發現自己有些搖擺。

索爾悶哼了一聲，用力擠出下一句話：「什麼？」

希芙的眼神溫柔，充滿憐憫。她在等索爾做好心理準備。下一秒，她快速地說：「第一波襲擊時，我們還摸不清發生了什麼事，他就是在當時倒下的。我們被分得太散了，索爾，它們同時從四面八方攻擊，每一吋土地上都是那些怪物，它們還層層堆疊，向我們進攻。我試著要衝過去救他、我對你發誓、我──」她激動地四處張望，接著往下看著病榻上的洛基，突然脫口而出：「洛基沒有告訴你？」

「沒時間說。」這話聽起來很空洞。他突然很清醒，思考著若是弟弟真有時間告訴他這些事情，自己會不會相信。希芙咕噥了一聲，索爾抽回思緒，眨眼望著她。房間不斷旋轉。還好他是坐在地上。先是母親，再來洛基，現在又是父親，但只有洛基回到他身邊。索爾的思路頓時捕捉到這點，醜惡的、恐怖的猜疑心像頭野獸將尖爪插入他腦中。怪物的攻擊、奧丁的死亡，然後是洛基的復歸，一切纏繞在一起。他抬眼望向希芙，將心中惡毒的猜忌說出口：「那洛基──奧丁一死，洛基就出現了？」

希芙有些猶豫，別開眼，但又回頭直視索爾，因為她全身上下一點懦弱的細胞也沒有。她直盯著索爾雙眼，鼓起勇氣，而索爾不禁好奇她將揭露的消息究竟有多慘烈，讓她必須這樣子作好心理準備。至少索爾確信她說的會是事實。畢竟她從不曾被洛基的謊言蒙騙。「是海姆達爾找到他的。在那之後。奧丁他──」她瞥了治療師們一眼，但他們根本沒心思偷聽她倆的對話。「奧丁施法將他隱匿起來，不過他的魔法……我們猜他的魔法隨著死亡而消滅了。我們發現洛基被關在獄中，魔法也遭抑制。我們一把他喚醒他就喊著──他什麼都記不得了，除了──」

「什麼？」索爾無法釐清他胸口那一團亂的情緒究竟是什麼。各種情緒像毛線團般纏繞在一起。傷悲。困惑。憤怒的開端。滔天怒氣逐漸瀰漫滲透了所有一切。他站起身往希芙逼近，而希芙仍直視著他，表情毫無恐懼。「你的意思是奧丁知道洛基活下來了？他明知道卻──」

「索爾，停！」希芙用劍柄敲了索爾下顎一記，而索爾的頭因此向後仰。這一擊讓他略為清醒了些。外頭雷聲隆隆，狂風颳著整棟高塔。索爾深吸氣後緩緩吐息，感覺外面的風暴逐漸平息到尚能接受的程度。希芙看起來已準備好若有需要的話隨時再敲他一記。她的語調十分平穩：「奧丁作任何事情都有其原由。何況，認為洛基太危險，不該讓他自由行動的，絕對不只有奧丁。不過，告訴我，說實話，索爾，如果當時你知道洛基存活下來了，你有可能同意眾神之父的決定，再將他關入獄中嗎？」

索爾發出野獸般的低吼：「招來這災禍的不是洛基。」

「沒錯。」希芙的表情稍微緩和了那麼一丁點。「確實不是他。」

他們陷入沉默。事實上，以目前索爾怒急攻心的狀況，待在他身旁絕非好主意，但希芙完全沒打算離開。她放下手中武器，開始剝除前臂上的盔甲。一位治療師替她端來一盆熱水與一塊布，供她擦拭雙臂上的斑斑血跡。索爾看著她擦拭的動作，開始緩慢地整理腦中紊亂思緒及胸中喧囂的情緒，總算冷靜得足以問出他早已知曉答案的問題：「那道咒語。」他比了比窗外，外面的天空仍是銀白色。「如果不是奧丁，那是誰施的？」

希芙訝異地眨了眨眼，問道：「他真的什麼都沒告訴你？」索爾不置可否地看了她一眼，而希芙長嘆口氣，舉手揉額，接著咕噥：「唉，這可要花點時間解釋了。」她說得沒錯。一切都來得太快太急，她說。在他們終於明白自己遭受攻擊之前，就已經敗得一塌糊塗。他們每殺一隻怪物，就有三隻冒出來代替它，而且這些怪物一點榮譽感或高貴品德都沒有。它們四處屠殺，不留活口。當希芙等人發現洛基時，他們已經絕望到寧願撤銷奧丁的魔法，將洛基喚醒。即使洛基決定把他們全殺了……反正他們當時的慘況簡直跟死了沒兩樣。何況洛基的自保與求生意志一直都非常強烈。

希芙一邊說一邊清理著手中的劍，她告訴索爾，洛基當時是喚著索爾名字醒來的。她們根本沒時間深入解釋，那群怪物就再度衝破了防線，接下來洛基突然無影無蹤，一陣子後他又到處出現，剪下自己的一小撮頭髮交給每個人，命令大家如果還想活過今日的話，就把他的頭髮綁在手腕上。希芙舉臂給索爾檢視，一條墨黑細線紋在她腕上，黛青色澤看起來彷彿有些濕潤。希芙繼續說，之後洛基又不見了。他總在各種奇怪的地方現身，隨機拿走看似毫不相干的物品，旋即消失無蹤，大家根本沒機會向他要求一個解釋。

接著他徹徹底底失去蹤影。那些怪物幾乎只差一步就能將阿斯加殲滅。一切看起來氣數已盡，大限將至，剎那間某種恐怖的能量劈啪作響，把全世界掃個淨空。所有怪物灰飛煙滅。一直在希芙身邊戰鬥的那位戰士，那位拒絕把洛基的頭髮纏在腕上的戰士，也隨之憑空消失。整片天空變成銀白色，而他們發現這層保護罩完全無法穿透，自那之後，他們無法與外界聯繫，也無法離開阿斯加。

他們也找到了洛基。希芙死盯著手中光潔如新的劍，說：「他在芙麗嘉的房裡。」索爾不想聽洛基是如何癱軟在母親床上，不想聽他是如何用滿是割痕傷口的雙手捧著母親的長袍，不想聽洛基的眼、鼻、口、耳是如何湧出大量銀白色光芒，讓他的肌膚逐漸黯淡，不想聽他身上一道道裂縫是如何流出──不是血液，是更多的光。

希芙告訴索爾，她們嘗試要救治洛基，但洛基不准她們靠近。她說：「我告訴他他不必死。我們一定能找到辦法救他。」

她說他笑了。她說，光芒緩慢將他吞噬，留下灰燼，而他只是對她說：「去擔心需要你擔心的人吧，我可沒打算為你們而死。」她沉默下來。講述事件始末讓她聲音沙啞。外面的天空仍呈現銀白色，但光芒逐漸黯淡，其間的縫隙一點一滴擴大。替洛基治療的巫師們一個個離去。一位女僕走過來，正要給洛基的傷口換藥，但索爾揮手要她走開。她挑眉看了看索爾，但沒有與他爭執。

洛基渾身上下纏著繃帶，粉紅色的光圈從頭到腳柔柔包圍著他，是帶著玫瑰與肉豆蔻香氣的療癒魔法。螢光如藤蔓般自牆壁竄出，鑽入洛基體內，供給他力量。索爾痴痴望著他，只覺得五臟六腑都在發疼。希芙清了清喉嚨，「所以他不知怎樣就去到你身邊了？海姆達爾看到你倆在一起。」索爾渾身一僵，羞恥感猛然湧上，但希芙只是接續道：「在米德加德一起擊退那些怪物。」

索爾好奇這一切會不會是洛基的計畫。他會不會本就打算現身米德加德，告訴索爾來龍去脈。若是如此，索爾無法理解到底是哪個環節出了差錯，洛基怎麼會喪失記憶，怎麼會落腳大城市裡，成天挨餓受凍，只能以販賣靈肉維生。希芙還在等他的答案，全神貫注盯著他看，因為他思考了太久。索爾清了清喉嚨，「是啊。經過一番折騰後。」

希芙點點頭，打了個大大的呵欠。要說服她回房休息一點也不難。當她推門離開時，索爾可以聽見外頭傳來宴會的喧鬧聲，笑聲與樂音與食物的香氣。他的子民正興高采烈歡騰慶祝勝利。對他們而言，奧丁的死早是舊聞了，大家早已哀悼過這位前任帝王。他們的心也不像索爾一樣，因為罪惡而如鉛般沉重。索爾低頭看著自己擺在洛基肩頭的手，突然噁心欲嘔。索爾對洛基做過的那些事情，洛基根本不想要，也決計不會應允。

索爾喉頭一苦，頹坐在洛基病榻旁，慶幸大門已然闔起，將狂歡的聲響隔絕在外。他的母親已逝。他的父親已逝。他的弟弟……被他以極端糟糕的方式對待過。索爾以手掩面，呆坐原處，聽著洛基深沉而平穩的吐息，聽著他緩緩痊癒，直到戰鬥後的疲倦終於讓他體力不支，墜入了斑斑駁駁滿是噩夢的恐怖夢鄉。

 

*洛汗人：The Rohirrim，出自Lord of the Rings。洛汗人以飼馬及驍勇善戰的騎兵聞名。


	7. Chapter 7

夢魘整夜糾纏著索爾。

噩夢中，奧丁朝他走來，身軀扭曲變形，一隻眼是深不見底的黑洞，另一眼則宛如熊熊烈焰，將索爾燒灼得只剩焦骨。索爾在噩夢深處發現洛基，伸手欲觸摸他，但洛基縮著身子躲開，眸裡滿是鄙夷與恐懼。世界燃燒殆盡。索爾徒勞無功地掙扎，試圖擺脫接踵而至的噩夢，但夢境依舊持續。

當他終於醒來，只覺天旋地轉。眼前一片漆黑，空氣聞起來像家的味道，懷裡有別人溫暖的體膚，安撫著他。索爾深吸了口氣，額頭輕輕摩娑那人散落在被單上的滑順髮絲，指尖觸及熟悉的體熱、凹陷的腰窩、平坦的小腹。索爾感覺體內開始躁動，黑暗中，他緩慢而慵懶地湊上前，先以鼻尖、再用唇瓣輕蹭懷中人光滑的肌膚，清夢遭擾的洛基啞著嗓子道：「索爾？」

索爾反射性地向後彈開，手忙腳亂往後直退。他嘴中嚐到苦澀滋味，五臟六腑也絞成一團。洛基悠悠醒轉，小心翼翼翻身避免扯痛傷口，然後把棉被拉回身上蓋好，視線望向索爾，眨著眼，滿臉困惑。一秒鐘前索爾的手指還在洛基下腹遊走，唇瓣還貼著洛基下顎。羞恥心嗆得索爾幾乎窒息，他費盡千辛萬苦才終於勉強說出：「洛基，原諒我。」

洛基一邊揉眼一邊咕噥道：「什麼意思。」接著隨手把如藤蔓般蜷曲的螢光揮到一旁，又挑弄纏在身軀上的繃帶，修長的手指緩緩撕除一條又一條繃帶，露出底下初癒粉嫩的肌膚。而索爾想要。他想要在每一吋新生肌膚上烙印親吻，想以指腹摩娑一道道逐漸消退的傷痕，想以全身擁抱洛基，好讓自己徹底相信洛基確實安然無恙。「索爾？」

「我必須──」狂亂中，理智突然揍了他一拳。「我得走了。」他必須離這裡遠一點。離洛基遠一點，以免他造成嚴重的傷害。以免他情不自禁。以免他的欲望繼續高漲。他必須想個辦法控制自己，必須剷除心中這些渴求。

洛基以肘支起身，在微弱的星光下，他的肌膚顯得光彩奪目。索爾手指抽搐，用力握緊拳頭，驚駭於自己的肉慾。洛基試圖起身，但悶哼了一聲，手掌撫著上腹，蜷起身軀。索爾想走到他身邊，想協助他躺回枕上，可是不敢。他無法信任自己。他趁著洛基分心的短暫片刻衝出房門，邊跑邊召喚雷神之錘。洛基在他身後呼喚他，然而索爾已鐵了心，咬緊牙關離去。

\--

這座城市仍然清醒，所到之處滿是歡愉與安適。索爾避開那些區域；他避開一切。他飛向空中，朝海姆達爾的方向前進。就連這位守門人也在慶祝勝利。索爾落地時，只見海姆達爾手持一盅酒，壯觀的頭盔卸下來擺在腰邊。他緩緩笑開，站起身，伸手拍上索爾手臂，輕輕捏了捏以表達他的悲傷，他的寬慰與歡迎。海姆達爾的笑容漸漸消逝，雙眼因擔憂而瞇起，問道：「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」索爾從來就不大會說謊。從海姆達爾懷疑的目光看來，索爾說謊的技巧仍然沒有進步。索爾硬堆出笑容，他的乾笑聲聽起來一點也不快活，但他已經盡力了。「沒事。我只是想獨處一會。靜一靜，好好思考。」海姆達爾瞧了他一眼，沒有繼續追問。他的大手拍上索爾肩頭，直到索爾告訴他想去的地點後，海姆達爾才移開手。

海姆達爾沒有提出任何質疑，這也是為什麼索爾敬愛他。

索爾應該坦白說他不想被打擾，但等他想起時，已經太遲了。

他喝下的酒還不足以鈍化這尖銳鋒利的世界，讓一切不再如此割人，突然酒吧閃閃發光的大門砰一聲被撞開，洛基用爽朗的語調說：「十秒後仍待在這間房裡的人，我會找他們索命。」酒吧內的華納族酒客以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撤離，坐在高腳椅上的索爾轉過身，眨著眼看見洛基臉上表情，心想，實在不能怪罪那些華納族人逃得這麼快。

一個個華納族人繞過洛基身旁衝往門口，洛基則動也不動立在原地，瞪視索爾的眼神憤怒又嚴厲。洛基渾身散發怒氣，卻顯得更加艷麗。他緩步接近索爾，優雅又充滿能量，宛若暴風雨，而索爾頓時只覺身上衣物緊繃得不甚舒適。洛基在近處停下腳步，這麼近，太近了，索爾想都沒想便伸手欲觸摸，指尖離洛基腰間只剩幾公分距離，但他及時煞車，將手抽回。索爾發現洛基一直在觀察他，把他的一舉一動全看在眼裡。索爾的臉因羞恥而漲紅。為了稍微緩解緊繃的情緒，他弱弱地說了一句：「你應該好好休息。」接著把酒杯舉至嘴邊，洛基見狀立刻將酒杯從他手中拍落在地。

下一秒，洛基一腳把索爾的座椅踢翻，方才掉在地上的酒杯這時仍在發出細碎的匡噹聲響，烈酒緩緩流淌而出。索爾悶哼一聲，但沒有試著爬起來。他癱坐在地，抬頭眨眼望向洛基，看他來回踱步，像米德加德人豢養在籠裡的大貓。洛基猙獰道：「所以一定要在我既虛弱又卑微的時候，你才容得下我嗎？你一定要居上風就是了？」

「什麼？洛基，不是那樣的。」他實在不該喝這麼多。如果他早知道這場談話即將發生，也不可能如此豪飲。現在，酒精害他完全無法理解洛基為何如此激動。

「不是嗎？不是嗎？你鬼鬼祟祟從我的病房逃走。你的舉動行為都好像我是什麼不潔的東西。過去讓你喜歡上我的是我的凡人習性嗎？是我那些可悲的恐懼與創傷嗎？到底是什麼挑動了你的愛意──」

「洛基，停。」索爾試著穩住自己的聲音，這談話的走向讓他心中愈發恐慌。他把椅子的殘骸往旁踢開，踉蹌站起身，儘管天旋地轉使他暈頭轉向，他還是努力想解釋：「你是、你誤會了。我──」

「我誤會你比較喜歡我──」

「我比較喜歡你原本的樣子！」詛咒洛基曲解別人話語的可恨天賦，明明言者無心，他總是聽者有意。詛咒該死的酒精，逼得索爾說出實情，揭露心底秘密。索爾突然發現自己不知不覺中已用力抓住洛基雙臂，發現自己沒去顧慮洛基的傷勢，發現自己正用過大的音量吼著：「你當真不明白？你不知道我願意付出一切來換取他變成你？他根本不需要做什麼來討我喜歡。」索爾大笑，笑自己，笑雙眼圓睜的洛基臉上的驚愕，笑目前這狀況。笑總比啜泣好。「他還能做什麼你沒做過的事情？施咒嗎？」

索爾鮮少能成功出乎洛基意料之外，他實在應該好好享受這得來不易的機會，然而他卻一點開心的情緒也沒有。他搖搖頭，將手自洛基身上抽離，轉身面向吧台與碎了一地的玻璃。他伸手越過櫃台，拿來一條抹布打算清理殘局，這時洛基平板板地說：「那並非符咒的副產品。」

索爾回過頭，世界彷彿慢速旋轉。洛基紋風不動，眼神遙遠。當他注意到索爾的表情，嘴角頓時曲成一抹毫無笑意的微笑。「你知道那道符咒？」索爾頷首，而洛基舔了舔雙唇，一個短暫而緊張的舉措。「啊，很好。那你該知道想施這道咒語需要一條命？所有魔法都是有代價的。」他的語調有些麻木，話語彷彿來自遙遠的他方。「不過，甚麼都可以作弊。所以我作弊了。或者說……」他的笑容很僵硬。「我試著作弊了。」

索爾想不出任何話好說，但看起來洛基也不需要他作反應。洛基瞪著空氣，繼續說：「殲滅它們的過程中，也消滅了對我而言最重要的每一部份。奪走了我的全部。所有的思想，所有的力量，所有的憤怒──我之所以為我的一切。然後、」洛基的雙眼閃爍著光芒。「然後連我對於力量的記憶都被剝奪了，還有我對於力量的希望。我成了個手無縛雞之力的可悲嬰孩，淪落到你那寶貝米德加德上。」洛基發出野獸般的喉音，臉上笑得非常開，笑聲有如嗆咳。「對於你那些寶貝凡人，我只有一句話可說：他們的殘忍程度，就連我都覺得印象深刻。那些凡人對他們的──他們的孩童做的事情……」洛基緊咬牙關，手握成拳，然而卻不斷顫抖。索爾沒辦法忽視。

「洛基。」索爾想叫他收回他所說的話，想要他承認這只是個謊言，想要他別再說了。

然而洛基還沒說完。「告訴我，為什麼你被放逐時，遇見的是熱情款待你的慷慨好人，而我卻是落在卑鄙殘忍的人手裡？」洛基格格低笑，笑聲是如此、如此扁平。「話說回來，那也的確給了我兩次弒父的機會，還是在兩個不同的國界，這般成就放諸九界仍不多見。人總得要正面思考。」洛基眨了眨眼。他閉上眼很長一段時間，接著以近乎氣音的音量吐露道：「他們的監獄遠不如阿斯加的人性。」

索爾搜腸索肚想找出某些東西、某個論點，以對抗洛基臉上的淒涼，對抗自己心中熊熊燃起的怒火。「但是你施咒的時間並不早於六個月前。」這些事情不可能發生在短短半年內。不可能。

洛基瀟灑地聳了聳肩。「老師教的你都忘了嗎？像這樣耗能的法術，本就會導致結果先於原因之前而發生。二十多年的凡人人生。」他低哼。「這代價或許還算容易的了，我試圖矇騙命運，結果大概比原本想像的還要成功吧。至少還沒有人殺得了我。」在瞪著遠方好一陣子後，他又補充道：「現在，在我記憶中，奇塔瑞大軍已經攻擊米德加德兩次了。」

「洛基。」他的聲音怎會這樣？聽來竟是如此悲慟。索爾不知道該說什麼。不知道要如何修正這一切。他連兩人究竟為何爭吵都記不太清楚了。

也許洛基早已全然忘記了，他像作夢般恍惚續道：「然後是你。你真仁慈。」他嘶聲吐出那詞彙，彷彿詛咒。「一開始我以為那是場遊戲。某種奇怪的把戲。可是你好真誠。好真誠好真誠。你沒有傷害我。」他的語氣很驚訝，彷彿至今仍無法理解怎麼會這樣，索爾心如刀割。「你總會付錢，就算是可笑的芝麻綠豆小事你也埋單。而我越忠於自我，我越得寸進尺，你就越喜歡。你就越渴望。」

洛基拖著腳踱步，遲疑了幾秒，語氣略帶哀愁與渴慕地說：「好陌生又好奇怪。那時候我好──我好高興讓你如此牽掛的人已經過世了。」如此坦率的話語讓索爾忍不住畏縮。洛基不說謊時反而更傷人。「我好高興我身上有你想要的東西，有你不計代價也要得到的東西。我看著你，看到的是、」洛基盯著他瞧，視線銳利，充滿算計，十分熟悉的表情。「我看到翻身的途徑。不用再捱餓受凍，不會再有臭氣沖天的殘忍爛人壓著我，不會再有疼痛，而我只需要讓你假裝我是某個死去的人。」他放聲大笑，笑容不知怎麼卻變成野蠻凶狠的猙獰。

「然而你那些蠢材朋友毀了我的傑作，還把那些怪物引來我面前。結果我根本大錯特錯。不管我們之間究竟是什麼關係──不管你到底是在做什麼──全是因為我在米德加德上的樣子，因為我有所改變，而你奪走了……奪走了……」洛基揮揮手，放棄把這句話說完。「所以說，索爾，究竟是什麼？是什麼足以掩蓋你對我的輕蔑──」

「他不是我弟弟。」索爾壓根沒打算回答，但話已出口，在空中徘徊。洛基頓時閉上嘴，眉頭緊蹙，而儘管明知不該，索爾還是忍不住伸手觸摸他。索爾的手一直都很適合擺在洛基頸間，掌心與他頸項的皮膚肌腱都熨得服服貼貼。「我可以大方擁有我一直想要的……」他是不是更靠近了？應該是的，因為現在他能清楚看見洛基眸中不同深淺的碧綠。索爾拙於言辭，他想不出該說什麼，也不想再思考要怎麼說，不想再強迫自己為自己犯的罪開脫。用行動表達一切感覺容易多了。

索爾張著眼。這將是最後一次他被允許如此做，他要盡全力將其銘刻在記憶中。洛基的雙眼越睜越大。他依偎著索爾的掌心。接著，兩人的唇瓣輕觸。洛基發出了短促、驚愕的細微聲響，而索爾則舉起空著的手，指尖纏進洛基髮梢，終於放膽吻他。

洛基靜止得像座雕像。他沒有把索爾炸得遠遠的。他也沒有像索爾心中某個渺小的、懷抱著希望的角落所祈求的回應索爾。他只是呆站著。索爾無法承受這一切。被他用力推開或許都還比較好。索爾猛向後退一步，感覺悲戚與自我厭棄扭曲了自己的面容。在全然寂靜的空曠酒吧中，洛基只說了聲：「噢。」

索爾無法看他的臉，只能盯著牆壁，說：「我會從你身旁消失。那些記憶想必……我對你做的事情。」他握緊雙拳。「我不會再汙染你的視線。告訴我你希望我去哪裡，我立刻去。告訴我你想要我如何彌補你，我馬上做。」

但洛基不可能這麼輕易放過他。洛基追問：「多久了？」而索爾只能無助地聳肩，因為他不知道，他記不清了。他能想到最接近的答案大概不脫「太久了」或者「一直」，但感覺都不夠精準。索爾屏氣凝神靜待洛基的審判，這真是前所未有的奇特處境。他沒料到洛基會往前靠近自己半步，輕歪著頭，瞇起眼。「你說的是實話。」他猶豫了一會，吞吞吐吐地說：「但我是約頓人。」

「那又如何？」對於語調中的惱怒連索爾自己也感到驚訝。他沒想到自己除了哀戚與罪惡感之外，還能有其他情緒，但索爾實在無法相信，事到如今，洛基竟仍然介意他所出生的國界。

洛基的語氣突然有些激動，眼眸閃爍某種野蠻的情緒。「我對你撒過謊，我操弄過你。我曾在戰場上與你兵戎相見。我試過要殺了你。」他仔細觀察索爾的臉，然而索爾壓根不知道他想看到什麼。無論洛基在索爾臉上看見了怎樣的表情，總之他笑了，尖銳而短暫的笑，帶點敬畏。他靠得更近，喃喃輕嘆：「你真是個傻子。」索爾皺起臉，但無法否認。「你真幸運我是個瘋子。」

「什麼？」索爾猛抬起頭，愣愣眨著眼。洛基已經溜進他的懷中，以殘忍迅速的步調追尋他心中所求。他的身體緊倚著索爾身體，他的吻熱切得彷彿此生再也不打算做任何其他事情，索爾除了回應別無他法。索爾抓緊洛基，不敢放手，生怕他會改變心意，心中幾近確信這不過是場夢境，想必下一刻他就會醒來。

他沒有。

 

（全文完）


End file.
